Winx Club: Bondix
by Lion3
Summary: When a new enemy threatens the universe, the girls team up with the anamists, a group of ancient animals sworn to protect the balance of nature. After bonding with the leaders of the race, the girls unlock the most powerful and ancient form of fairy magic: Bondix. But with secrets running between the anamists, can the girls protect both the universe and their furry companions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello gang! Lion3 here. In my new story, the Winx meet a group of strange animals that bond with them and allow them to unlock a new power: Bondix. But this team is haunted by a horrible past with their newest enemy that can seriously bite them back. Can the girl protect their new animal friends? Find out now!**

**Ch 1: Animalistic Friendships**

In the calm, beautiful realm of Magix, within the walls of Alfea's college for fairies, Bloom, the fairy of the dragon flame, made her way to head mistress Fairagonda's office. As she rounded the corner, she ran into her friend Roxie, the fairy of animals.

"Hey Roxie!"

"Hey Bloom! The other Winx are waiting for you,"

"Thanks. See ya around!"

"See ya Bloom!"

As the younger fairy walked away, Bloom arrived at the office. Her friends, the Winx Club as they were called, were all waiting for her outside.

"There you are Bloom!" Flora, fairy of nature, exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" The fairy of technology, Tecna, asked.

"We've been waiting forever!" Exaggerated the fairy of the shinning sun, Stella.

"Sorry, I was doing some homework and had to finish," the red head explained.

"It's okay Bloom," Aisha, the fairy of waves, assured.

"Yeah, lets just get in there!" Musa, the fairy of music, said as she opened the door.

Once the whole group was through the door, the headmistress addressed them.

"Hello ladies, there is something incredibly urgent that I need to discuss with you,"

"What is it Mrs. Fairagonda?" Bloom asked with concern.

"A new enemy has appeared in the Magix dimension. His name is Diethro, the creator of nightmares,"

"I've heard of him!" Tecna cried. "It's said that he can cause people to fall asleep and have eternal nightmares!"

"That does not sound enjoyable," Musa said in a sarcastic tone.

"We'll beat this creature good old-fashion Winx style!" Aisha yelled.

"Aisha, I'm afraid that none of you are powerful enough to defeat Diethro, even with Sirenix," the headmistress informed the fairy of waves.

"Wasn't it the anamist that defeated Diethro?" Tecna questioned.

"Indeed," Fairagonda confirmed.

"Anamist?" Musa asked.

"An ancient race of animals, fully in tune with nature. It is said that one is the equivalent of ten fairies. Even so, it took hundreds to bring down the Nightmare Creater,"

"Then what can we do?" Bloom asked.

"It's time you girls discover the finally and most ancient power of fairies,"

"Not another one!" Stella groaned.

"What is this new power, Mrs. Fairagonda?" Musa wondered.

"That will come in time. For now, I ask you to be on high alert, but do not inform the other students. Dismissed!" The elder said, frantically pushing the group out.

In the hallway, the girls stood in shock.

"What was that about?" Stella asked her friends.

"I don't know," Techna admitted.

"Come on," Bloom told her friends. "Maybe Daphne knows something,"

While the Winx ran to find the dragon fairy's sister, Fairagonda continued a conversation in secret.

"They're journey is about to being," a smooth, female tone said.

"Are you sure, old friend?"

"Bloom will be the first to discover the new power. Once she bonds with a young leader of my people,"

"How do you know it will be Bloom?"

"I have a feeling,"

*Daphne's room*

"Sorry girls, but I have no info on this," Daphne said putting her book down.

The professor of Magix's history tried to rack her brain on the subject of the war of nightmares, but nothing came to mind. Very little had been recorded about the war, considering fairies hadn't even existed back then and most records were written in the language of the anamists, which had yet to be deciphered.

"Not surprising. The only reason fairies are around is because the war created us from the extra magic that came from the last battle,"

"What do you mean, Tecna?" Bloom asked the tech fairy.

"During the finale battle between the forces of nightmares and the forces of dreams, great excesses of magic burst into the air. When Diethro was imprisioned by the six sages of the elements, the leaders of the forces of dreams under Cyla, the anamist creator of dreams, the magic was turned good and became one with the original beings of the Magix dimension. And thus, the first fairies were created. Really that's all we know about the war of nightmares."

"That's really cool!" Flora exclaimed.

"But that doesn't really help us," Ashia pointed out.

"Let me sleep on this girls and I'll tell you the plan in the morning," Daphne decided. The girls agreed and returned to their rooms to finish their homework.

Bloom, who had already completed her assignments, decided to take a quick flight.

The afternoon was beautiful, with a cloudless sky and sun shining brightly over the forest. Bloom felt free on the wind. Suddenly, a voice cried to her.

_"Please... Help_ me,"

Bloom stopped dead in her tracks. The voice sounded weak and fragile. Someone was in desperate need of her help. Diving straight into the forest, she began looking for the source of the voice. She didn't need to look hard though.

At the base of a large tree, an unknown creature laid limp on the ground. Bloom quietly approached the unconscious animal with curiousirty. It looked like it had wolfish features and it could probably bearly reach her knees in height. The fur was a light aqua color with silver design, making it look like the creature had scales instead of fur. Bloom was filled for sympathy for the animal. On closer examination, Bloom found the wolf-like creature had twisted an ankle and had several cuts.

"Well I can't leave you out here, so..."

Gently picking up the animal, Bloom flew back to Alfea.

*Alfea*

"Well, the good news is she should be waking up any minute now,"

"That's good. Thanks Roxie,"

"So what is she, Bloom?"

"I don't know Stella,"

"I think I know,"

"What Tecna?"

"I think she's an anamist,"

The others stood in shock. After arriving back at the dorm, Bloom had brought the injured creature back to her room. Once the animal fairy went to work on the creature, the girls began discussing it's identity.

"I've been running some scans and found that the images of the creatures described as the anamist match this animal's description,"

"Well, this could be the answer to our question," Stella said with a smirk. Suddenly, the anamist began stretching. The girls were immediately at the foot of the bed and looked to see what the creature would do. Opening its eyes, the creature's sapphire eyes stared at them, titling its head, making it that much cuter.

"Isn't that adorable!" Flora yelled. The creature began to growl, obviously startled by its surroundings.

"Easy. We don't want to hurt you," Bloom said to calm the anamist. It proved effective as the sat down.

"I wonder where she came from," Musa pondered.

"I came from the Sacred Oasis,"

The girl's eyes widen. The anamist wolf had spoke.

"It's quite beautiful," she said.

"You... You can talk," Stella pushed out.

"Of course I can talk! I'm Elise!" She said happily. She suddenly began chasing her tail, much to the pleasure of the girls.

"That's so cute!" Stella squealed.

Bloom, who was giggling, slowly reached out to pet Elise's head. The wolf was, at first, hesitant, but after a quick sniff, placed her forehead to the fairy's palm. Bloom greatly enjoyed the the feeling of the anamist's soft fur against her hand. Suddenly, Bloom felt her mind drift. Both her's and Elise's eyes began to sapphire. As Bloom's mind drifted ever more, she found herself alone with the animal. The two locked eyes and felt their hearts become one. Finally, the fairy returned to her body. Elise was now wearing a dragon necklace.

"Ugh, Bloom, what just happened?" Aisha asked.

"Bloom has bonded with Elise, Aisha," a voice came from behind them. The girls found the headmistress standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean I've boned with her, Mrs. Fairagonda?"

"It means I now belong to you Bloom. Our minds are connected," the blue anamist explained.

"Anamist are very loyal. When they find someone they sence a kinship with, they bond with that person and remain to protect that person. Bloom, Elise obviously feels safe with you, so she has chosen you to bond with,"

At first confuse, Bloom's heart warmed up to the idea of keeping the cute anamist. The creature then found her way onto the fairy's lap, purring loudly once Bloom began petting and scratching her fur. Bloom smiled.

"So, you want to stay with me?" She nodded.

"Well then, you'll stay here with me,"

"Bloom, you've taken your first step to earning your new power,"

"what do you mean, Mrs. Fairagonda?"

"You'll see in good time,"

*A few days later*

In a dark cave far from Alfea, a twist monster sat in waiting, sensing a certain fairy's coming power.

"Bloom has bonded with the leader of the six sages. Don't allow her to find the power. Eliminate them both,"

A terrible cry broke out as monstrous demons rose into the sky. Their destination: Alfea

*Alfea woods*

Out in the woods, the girls, who were still getting used to having Elise around, were training hard and long.

"Okay Stella! This beam's coming at you! Remember, reflect don't protect," Elise called from the floor below. The anamist had shown off several abilities of hers, including her battle magic. Elise could breath fire, control it, and redirect its path. She had also proved to be an excellent coach.

Taking a deep breath, Elise let out an enormous amount of fire in the form of a dragon. The element flew straight for the fairy of the sun. Right before it could hit, Stella released a short burst of energy, following the anamist's earlier instructions. It work... but the beam headed straight for Flora, who was busy tuning her nature powers. Elise managed to stop it before it could strike her.

"Close one! Girls, I'm coming up!"

"But Elise, you can't..." Before Tecna could finish, the wolf stretched onto her hind legs, revealing a pair of crystal wings. With a woosh, she was by Bloom's side. She smirked at the girl's shocked expression.

"You were saying Tecna?"

"I withdraw my comment,"

The group broke out in laughter, until Elise began squinting, honing in on something.

"What's wrong Elise?" Bloom asked.

"Two vehicles are heading for Alfea. One is from Red Fountain and the other is from Eyraklion,"

"The guys!" The girls screamed together as they raced to meet their boyfriends, with a confused Elise tailing them.

After landing, six guys were waiting for them in the courtyard. There was the usual hello hug and kiss on the cheek. Bloom was the happiest to see her boyfriend Sky, who happened to be king of Eyraklion.

"Sky, it so good to see you again!" She told him after a long overdue kiss.

"You too, Bloom. I've missed you!" He said going in for another kiss. Before he could though, Elise landed next to Bloom.

"Girls, who are your friends here?" She asked tilting her head.

"Elise, these are the specialist, our boyfriends," Bloom explained. "Theses are Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven,"

"Nice to meet you," Elise said in an uncertain voice. The boys finally managed to overcome their shock while Sky asked his girlfriend.

"Bloom, who's this?"

"Specialist, this is Elise, my anamist,"

"An anamist?!" Helia exclaimed yet at the same time questioned.

"I've heard story, but I didn't believe in them," Sky admitted while locking eyes with Elise, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the wolfish creature's presence. Elise suddenly smiled.

"He's got a good heart, Bloom. And he's handsome to!"

"Oh, I like her,"

They all let out a laugh. Sky began scratching her head, causing the wolf, ironically, to purr. The laughter was shattered by an ear piercing screech. The group turned their heads and found hideous monsters in the sky. They were malnourished, their skin seemed to hang of their bodies, and a mouth of mismatched fangs completed the ugliness.

"What are those things?!" Timmy yelled as the guys drew their weapons. Elise, who was crouching and growling, snarled,

"Nightmares,"

The creatures began attacking the school with black orbs. Elise sprang into the air and began to burn everyone in her path. The girls soon joined the fight, but it became apparent that they weren't strong enough.

"We can't keep this up!" Tecna screamed.

"Our attacks aren't doing a thing!" Musa yelled as a nightmare attacked her.

Soon, the nightmares charged at Bloom, full speed. Elise, who could damaged the demons, came to Bloom side.

"Bloom, you have to unlock the power!"

"What power?!"

Just before the demons could finish them, Bloom felt a new energy surge through her. Elise's necklace suddenly began to glow as the two transformed. In a wave of light, Bloom's sirenix outfit changed. She was dressed with a top and bottom with light aqua blue patterns, much like Elise's fur. Her hair became braided with aqua scales and her wings matched Elise's. After the transformation was completed, Bloom looked to Elise, who had become bigger and had a dragon insignia running through her back.

"Elise, what's happened?"

"You've discovered Bondix Bloom! The most powerful of all fairy magic!"

Before further questioning, the nightmares attacked. Bloom and Elise, however, made quick work of them.

"Dragon's fury!" Bloom cried.

"Fire of Light!" Elise screamed.

Most of the nightmares were destroyed on the spot, causing the others to retreat. Bloom and Elise, cheered at their teamwork and landed were the others had. Sky immediately brought Bloom to him, as if she would disappear if he didn't.

"Bloom, don't scare me like that. I thought I was going to loose you!" Sky whispered to her.

"I'm fine Sky, Elise was watching my back up there," Sky looked at the wolf.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it Sky,"

"Not to ruin the moment guys, but what were those things?" Musa broke in.

"Hey Elise, you called them nightmares, right?" Riven asked.

"Indeed,"

"Can you tell us more about them?" Brandon questioned.

"Yes, but to do so, I must explain his story first. Long ago, when fairy didn't exist, we anamists ran the forces of nature. We protected the elements and gave life to your ancestors. We did this all under the rule of Cyla, the dream giver. Under her rule, light shined over all. There was, however, one anamist that was unhappy. His name was Neix, one of Cyla's strongest students. He hated to take orders from her and wanted to take the throne of light for himself. Consumed by his envy and hatred, he was transformed in Diethro. When he stormed the palace of light in the evening, the first nightmares were created for the sleep children. Those monsters we faced are the manifest of those fears. Unwilling to let the dark army destroy the world of light, Cyla created the six sages, their leader being my ancestor. In a final battle, the sages imprisoned Diethro within a abyss dimension, thus creating the night and creating the first fairies,"

We the story was over, the full weight of their mission became clear to the Winx.

"Whoa, so that's what we're up against?" Aisha breathed out.

"Winx, we've always managed to beat back our enemies, no matter how powerful they were, and we can do it again!" Bloom encouraged them.

"We also have the anamists on our side," Tecna pointed out.

"Diethro won't know what hit him!" Stella cheered.

"Now the rest of you must find your anamist and achieve Bondix," Elise announced.

"Lets do this Winx!" Bloom yelled.

"YEAH!"

In_ the next episode, Bloom and Elise continue to train with their new powers, much to the worry of Sky. Meanwhile, Alfea's forest begins to show signs of change as a voice calls out for Flora. Can this be the anamist Flor is destined to bond with? Or is Helia right to say it's a trap? Find out next time on Winx Club!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, comment, and review! I s don't own the Winx Club!**

_**I**__n the last episode of the Winx Club, the girls now know of a new threat to the Magix dimension and must now find the ultimate power of fairies. Bloom also meets Elise, a wolf like creature known as an anamist, the ancient race that defeated the same threat millennia ago. After bonding with the creature and running into some trouble, Bloom manages to transform into a Bondix fairy. Now the other girls must find their anamist in order to defeat the creator of nightmares._

_Ch 2: Forest Frenzy. _

"Okay Bloom, when you dodge, tuck in your wings and roll,"

"Like this?" The fairy asked, performing the movement for the anamist.

"You got it! That should be enough for today," The two landed.

It had been a week since Elise first bonded with Bloom and the two had been acting like they'd known each other their entire lives ever since.

"You were awesome, Bloom!"

"Yeah but I had a great teach... AHA!" Bloom sentence was cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. A pair of smiling blue eyes met hers.

"Sky! Don't scare me like that!" She pretended to scold, only earning her tickling from her boyfriend. She began laughing.

"Sky! P-p-please s-stop it! Ha-ha!" She said between giggles.

"Not until a certain princess kisses her king!" He continue. Suddenly, Elise jumped into the fray.

"I'll save you Bloom!" She yelled. Soon all three were on the floor laughing. Sky began scratching Elise's head, earning a purr from the wolf. Again, ironic. He then smiled devilishly at Bloom and grabbed her again by the waist.

"Still waiting for that kiss, princess,"

Bloom gave in and kissed him with all her might. They may have gone further if Elise hadn't squeaked when Sky and Bloom crushed her between them.

"Sorry girl," Bloom apologized. Elise happily barked, a sign of forgiveness. The three just sat there and enjoyed each other's company.

*Alfea garden*

"Thanks for helping me Helia,"

"Anything for you Flora,"

Helia and Flora had been tending the Alfea garden for over an hour. It was easy to get him to help. All it took was a little kiss.

"That should do it!"

"Shouldn't I get a reward for all my hard work?" He asked suggest-fully. Flora smiled.

"Oh and what should it be?" She teased.

Helia walked towards her.

"Please don't taunt me,"

Before the fairy could give her specialist a kiss, a voice called for her.

_"Flora, I'm looking you. Where are you?"_

Flora shot up and tried to find the source of the voice.

"What's wrong Flora?"

"Did you here that voice?"

"What voice?"

Flora flew straight for the forest, Helia following close behind. Eventually, Flora came to a small pond with a tiny waterfall. It was very beautiful.

"Flora, what's going on?"

"Helia, I heard a voice. It's just like when Bloom found Elise,"

"It's true!" A voice called out.

The teenagers turn to find a creature with similar features to Elise, only instead its fur was a deep emerald color with eyes the same light green shade as Flora. He smiled.

"Hi Flora, I'm Link,"

Flora walked up to the creature. Helia pulled her back.

"It could be a trap Flora," he whispered to her.

"No Helia, I can sense it isn't,"

Bending down, Flora locked eyes with Link.

"Nice to meet you Link! How did you know my name?"

"I've been waiting to meet you my whole life,"

Flora placed her hand gently on Links's forehead, loving the fur against her hand. Just like with Bloom and Elise, the two eye's began glowing green and they found themselves alone. Locking eyes, a bond was formed. Returning to their world, a Pegasus necklace hung around Links's neck. Helia walked up to make sure Flora was safe.

"Who is this, Flora?"

"Link this is Helia, my boyfriend,"

Link just stared at the specialist. Just when Helia was preparing to hate the anamist, he gave a smile that made it very difficult.

"His spirit is strong. Nice to meet you Helia!"

Helia let out a breath of relief, glad that he had gotten off on the right foot with Flora's guardian. His thought was broken by an angry shriek. The three looked up to find 20...

"NIGHTMARES!" Flora screamed.

"They've been attacking this forest none stop!" Link growled. "We've gotta stop them!"

Spreading his lime green wings, Link headed straight for the creatures.

"Jungle Madness!" He cried as the vines below grabbed the monsters.

Flora flew after him much to the disapproval of Helia. While the specialist managed to down a few, the sky fighters were quickly surrounded. Flora couldn't think of anything else besides protecting Link and Helia. Suddenly, a force of energy came over her as her and Link's eye began to glow once more. Her outfit was decorated with flowers of all kind and her wings matched Link's. Flora was now a Bondix fairy.

"Lets finish them, Flora! Jungle Madness!"

"Nature's Storm!"

The creature were pulled to the earth and dragged underground. Not wanting to risk a second wave, the trio ran back to Alfea to find the other specialist and Winx waiting for them.

"Dude, where have you guys been?" Riven asked with an arm around Musa's shoulder.

"We were getting worried!" Bloom said in retaliation. Tecna then noticed the anamist with them and Flora's different outfit.

"Flora! Is that your anamist?"

"Yes. Everyone, this is..."

"LINK!" Elise cried as she tackled her friend with a hug. Well as much as a hug she could give.

"Elise! Figures you'd be the first. Great to see ya!"

As the two caught up, Musa then remembered.

"That's right, you guys know each other because your both sages,"

"That's correct Musa," Elise smirked. Bloom then walked up to the new anamist.

"Well, I don't what to say except, Welcome to the team Link!"

"I think I'm gonna like it here,"

As the sun set, the group laughed.

_In the next episode, the Winx travel into the canyons and meet the next sage: Celeste, the anamist destined to bond with Musa. Though Musa is happy to have her fated companion, she fears Riven and the carefree and fun loving sage will not get along and attempts to keep them apart. Is Musa right about them, or will Riven and Celeste prove to her that opposites can be friends?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, comment, and review! I don't own the Winx Club**

_In the last episode: While on a 'date' with Helia, Flora is called for by a voice in the woods. After racing into the forest, she and Helia meet Link, the anamist of nature and Flora's and fated guardian. Almost immediately after bonding, a group of Nightmares attack and Flora transforms into a Bondix fairy. With two Winx down, who will transform next?_

_Ch 3: Letting others decided_

_" _Are you sure we're heading the right way, Musa?"

"Positive Link!"

The Winx, along with Elisa and Link, were flying along the canyons. It was Musa who had been hearing the sound of howling and rallied the others to check it out. The girl suspected it was Musa anamist that had decided to reveal his or herself, considering the howling to her sounded like music.

"Over here guys!" Musa called as she dove. The group quickly followed. Suddenly, the girls heard the faint sound of howling. Elise smiled.

"I know that voice anywhere!" Link became excited.

"CELESTE!" The both cheered

"Who's Celeste?" Musa asked, curious to know more about her partner.

"She's my little sister!" Link cried. Elise flew next to Musa.

"She's also the youngest of any of us, so she may act, well little! But she's also reliable, strong, and has spirit!" After the wolf finished, a cave came into view. Sitting at the mouth was another anamist, with dark blue fur with lighter blue music notes , and navy blue eyes. She was also smaller than Elise or Link. When she jumped into the air, her wings were magenta. She flew in close to Musa and gave a big smile.

"It's so good finally meet you Musa! I've been looking for you forever!" By the way she talk, Musa could tell she was really young, like 7 or 8. But she could help but warm up to the incredibly adorable puppy before her. Reaching out her hand, she stroked the soft fur of the wolf's forehead. Just like before, they were left alone. With a locking of eyes, it was done. Back in the real world, Celeste now had an Alicorn necklace. She happily flew in circle around Musa.

"Sis!" Link yelled.

"Big brother!" Celeste called out as she tackled him midair. While sharing a touching reunion, the gang returned Alfea.

Later that night, Riven and the other guys had called to check on them like the overprotective boyfriends they say they aren't but truly are. Musa had informed Riven that she had found her anamist. Riven congratulated her and guys then said they were going to head over there in the morning. Later that night, Musa was playing with Celeste. Well more like watching her chase her tail. When she collapsed in dizziness, Musa picked her up and put her on her lap. Musa laughed.

"And that is why we do not run in circles!"

After awhile, Celeste fell asleep and Tecna walks in.

"Younger ones tend to fall asleep faster,"

"No kidding Tec,"

"So the guys are coming tomorrow, "

"Yeah, I can't wait for Riven to meet Celeste,"

"I wonder how they're going to react to each other, considering they're polar opposites,"

This statement troubled Musa. It was true Riven and Celeste were as different as it got. What if they didn't like each other? What if Celeste left because of it? What if Riven left? Musa then decided it would be best if they didn't meet.

*The next morning*

After the guys arrived the next morning, each couple went for separate walks. Musa had managed to get Celeste to play in Flora's berry patch. Sure Flora would be upset, but at least her guardian and her boyfriend wouldn't go at it. Riven, however, was getting suspicious.

"So where is this new anamist, Musa?"

"Oh, Celeste? She's... Not feeling well!"

"Really? What's the matter?"

"Runny nose, bad cough, nausea,"

"Sorry about that. Hope she's alright,"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest,"

"Was that the nurses orders, or Dr. Musa?"

"Oh stop teasing,"

While the couple laughed, Sky, Bloom, and Elise walked into Flora's garden.

"Isn't this beautiful Sky?"

"I can't call anything beautiful next to you, Bloom,"

"Bootlicker," Elise muttered. Suddenly the bushes began to move. Sky automatically grabbed Bloom, forgetting she could easily handle herself. The group then saw Celeste munching on some blackberries.

"Celeste, shouldn't you be with Musa and Riven?" Bloom asked while picking up the wolf.

"Musa said Riven wasn't feeling well and said I could play in the berry patch,"

Elise looked at Sky and Bloom. She had seen Riven take off with Musa an hour ago. He didn't seem sick. She also didn't remember seeing Celeste there either. Not wanting to hurt Celeste's feelings, Elise waved good bye and pushed the couple out of the berry patch.

"Something isn't right," Elise told them. "I'm gonna go talk to Musa. Be back later!"

Running fairly quickly, Elise in no time found Musa, who was waiting for Riven to return.

"Musa, we need to talk,"

"Hey Elise, what's up?"

"Just hanging out with Bloom and Sky. You know where we were? The berry patch,"

Musa suddenly gulped. Elise continued.

"And you know who we found? Celeste, who said you told her that Riven was sick and you told her to play in the berry patch,"

"Weird?"

"Musa, what's going on? And I want the truth,"

"Ok, I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"Of Riven and Celeste not getting along and wanting to leave! Tecna was right when she said they were polar opposites,"

"So you assumed they wouldn't get along because of it,"

Musa nodded.

"Musa, people can surprise you. Give Riven and Celeste a chance together. They may shock you,"

While Elise was trying to convince Musa, Riven had stumbled into the berry patch.

"I wonder what's up with Musa,"

"A little help here!" A small voice called out. Riven ran over to a raspberry bush to find a small, dark blue furred wolf tangled in the branches and vines from a nearby tree.

"Ok, hold still little guy," he said as he managed to pry the anamist from the bush.

"Thanks, you must be Riven!"

"How did you know that?"

"Musa talks A LOT about you," she giggled. Riven blushed a bit.

"I'm guessing your Celeste? You look perfectly fine to me,"

"You don't look sick either,"

"Let me guess: Musa told I was sick?"

"Yep!"

"Something tells me Musa didn't want us meeting. Come on!"

Back with Musa and Elise, the two had finally reached an understanding.

"Ok, I'm going to get Celeste, you tell Riven where I am,"

"That won't be necessary," Riven said with Celeste tripping at his heels.

"Riven! Celeste! I'm so sorry! I thought you two wouldn't like each other..."

"So you kept us apart," he finished, though he didn't seem angry. Before any could say anything, Link ran into them.

"Guys! We've got two anamist on the radar!"

"Who do we have?" Celeste asked her elder brother.

"Major river rush and lightning," Link said as if it was a clue.

"The twins!" Elise yelled.

"Tecna and Aisha are already at the area. We need to catch up to them!"

"Okay then. Musa, I expect you, Riven, and Celeste to talk about this later,"

"Yes Elise,"

As the guys traveled by leva bike, the girls and the three anamists traveled by air. The gang notices the towering thunderclouds and the raging river below them and then realized that Tecna and Aisha were fighting nightmares along side two unknown anamists. The one with Aisha was an midnight blue color with red spirals and bright hazel eyes. The one next to Tecna was a lightning blonde color with gray thunderbolts decorating him. His eyes were also hazel

"Luna! Lucio!" Elise screamed.

The two anamist turned to her and smiled. By the look of the gryphon and hypogriff necklaces around their necks, it would seem Tecna and Aisha had already bonded with them. They were also Bondix fairies now.

"Well they shouldn't get all the fun!" Link said as he and Flora dove in to help Aisha and the anamist they called Luna.

"Bloom! Lets help Tecna and Lucio!" Elise called out as she and the fairy charged into the storm.

"Wait for me!" Stella yelled, following Bloom and Elise. Celeste looked at Musa.

"Lets go help Luna and Aisha!"

As the battle raged on, it became clear that this was gonna be close.

"There too many!" Brandon yelled.

"Keep going!" Aisha called back.

"We can beat this!" Luna assured.

"Harmony's beam!" Musa screamed,sending several nightmares flying. She then saw a nightmare going in to finish off Riven who had been thrown to the ground.

"RIVEN!" Musa screamed. She knew she couldn't get there in time. However someone could.

"GUARDIAN SCREAM!"

Celeste managed to annihilate the nightmare with very little effort. Riven smiled.

"Nice job kid!"

"Your welcome!"

As the last of the nightmares were shot down, the gang celebrated. Riven walked up and kissed Musa.

"I have no idea what you were worried about! I love this runt!" He said as he scratched Celeste's ears.

"When did you go soft on me?"

"Okay, that does it,"

He mercilessly tickled her. Eventually the group headed back home.

_In the next episode, the final anamist, Pit, is revealed. Known as guiding light, Pit has the ability to glow in the dark, making him Stella's perfect match. However, Pit and Brandon don't seem to get on equal terms. Can they learn to work together for Stella?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, comment, review! I don't own the Winx!**

_In the last episode, Musa met her guardian Celeste, a young, carefree anamist. Fearing Riven and the guardian wouldn't get along, Musa attempted to keep them separated. However, like Elise told her, the two shocked her when Celeste saved Riven from a nightmare after the twin anamist, Lucio and Luna, revealed themselves. Now only Stella needs to find her guardian and become a Bondix fairy._

_Ch 4: Guiding Light_

"TUCK AND ROLL!" Elise screeched as the nightmares charged at them. It was the middle of the night and Stella had dragged everyone, including the guys, out of bed to search for a strange light that was beckoning to her.

"These guys are REALLY starting to get on my nerves!" Musa growled as she blasted several nightmares into the night. A horrible scream filled the air, and to Musa's horror, it came from Celeste, whose wing was being bitten by a nightmare. If Musa had been angry before, she was flat out furious now. Suddenly, the monster was shot down and Celeste flew, apparently unharmed. The shot had come from Riven.

"Now we're even!"

"Fair enough!"

As the battle raged on, Lucio decided to blow the rest away.

"TAKE COVER!" He yelled. While the rest hid behind some rocks, Tecna refused to leave Lucio alone. The yellow wolf began charging up for an attack. Then, an awesome burst of lightning rang out.

"ULTIMATE STORM!"

All that remained of the nightmares were piles of ashes. Everyone cheered as they landed.

"Way to go Sparky!" Link applauded. However, someone was tuning in on something else.

"What's wrong Elise?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Listen,"

Once the group was quiet, the soft rhythmic beats of hooves could be heard. Suddenly, from the woods came two creature only described as a centaur nightmare.

"Ok, that's new," Luna let out as they charged the new enemy. These were much harder to fight than the originals. One managed to launch both Link and Helia into a tree.

"Ok... That hurt," Link said while helping Helia to his feet.

"You can say that again,"

Then from the darkness, a piercing yellow light illuminated the area, sending the creatures running. Elise smiled.

"Now who do we know that can do that?"

"PIT!" The anamist yelled as a black wolf with gold stripes walked from the trees.

"In the flesh!" The silver eyed anamist said. He unfortunately, couldn't dodge the dog pile. Stella walked up and dug the poor animal out of the pile.

"I hope your alright,"

"I'm fine. It's great to finally meet you Stella!"

"You too Pit,"

Like those before them, Stella and Pit bonded, leaving him with a Phoenix necklace. Brandon walked up to him.

"A little ironic his fur is black," Pit growled.

"Oh really? Watch this,"

"Uh oh," Link whispered.

"Cover your eyes," Elise said to the group.

In an instant, Pit's stripes began glowing and got brighter and brighter. By the time he stopped, Brandon was having a difficult time seeing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"HEY SHE SAID COVER YOUR EYES! NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

Before either of them could kill each other, Stella stepped in.

"Boys! No need to go for each others throats!"

Both growled, still angry. Pit walked up to his old friends.

"It's great to see you guys again!"

"It's great to see you too Pit. I really missed you," Elise said. Stella swore she saw him blush.

"Anyway, we've got a problem. Diethro has been transporting nightmares to this world through a portal in the mountains. The new ones are scared of my light, but if we don't shut down that portal, they'll get over it!"

"You heard the black wolf!" Bloom yelled. " Lets destroy that portal!"

"YEAH!"

With Pit leading the way, the group trudged several miles into the mountains. Brandon was obviously still upset.

"Why are we following him?"

"Because he's lived in the mountains, knows what we're looking for, where it is, and his full name literally means 'light of guidance'," Elise pointed out.

"We're here!" Pit called out.

The group peeked over the cliffs to see a swirl of dark clouds. Guarding the portal were 4 centaur nightmares. Pit called the group into a huddle.

"Okay, here's the plan: specialist, you guys and I are gonna distract the guards. Girls, a Bondix convergence should be enough to close that portal. Any objections?"

No one objected. Everyone got into position, but just before Pit could let out his light, Brandon 'accidentally' stepped on his tail, causing Pit to howl in pain, drawing the attention of the centaurs. Pit growled and bit the specialist in retaliation.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"WHY DID YOU STEP ON MY TAIL?!"

"LOOK OUT YOU IDIOTS!" Elise screamed. The barely managed to escape a bashing on the head.

With no alternative, the entire troop charged in and battled the centaurs. Pit flashed his lights menacingly, frightening the monsters, but it wasn't enough. Stella was suddenly cornered by one. This caught the attention of both her boyfriend and her guardian.

"STELLA!" They cried out.

"Brandon! Throw me!"

Forgetting their anger towards one another, Brandon threw the black wolf who in terms spread his crimson and yellow wings, ramming quite hard into the monster, considering it was knocked off its feet... Er hooves.

"Girls quickly! Convergence! Elise yelled.

"WINX! BONDIX CONVERGENCE!" They all cried.

"Dragon's Fury!"

"Nature's Storm!"

"Harmonious Reign!"

"Techno Cry!"

"Oceanic Blast!"

"Hurricane of Sunlight!"

As all the energy poured into the portal, it collapsed, destroying both it and the centaurs!

"WE DID!" Celeste cheered out.

Stella flew over to both her guys.

"You two were amazing!"

"We would have been better if SOMEONE hadn't stepped on my tail,"

"Here we go again," Timmy groaned out.

"Well if SOMEONE hadn't act so bossy, I wouldn't have stepped on their tail!" Brandon seethed out.

"BABY!"

"WIMP!"

"ENOUGH!" Elise yelled. "Link, if you would?"

Link pounded the ground, causing the nearby trees to hoist the arguing duo upside down.

"Now unless you want to stay like that, PLAY NICE!"

"I will not," Brandon said stubbornly.

"Me either!" Pit commented.

"PLAY NICE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Pit whimpered. Elise never lost her temper easily. Link eventually let them down as the group headed for home.

"I never thought Brandon would be the one to argue with Stella's guardian," Helia informed.

"Yeah, I thought for sure it would be Riven," Tecna said in reply.

"Why me and Riven?" The dark blue wolf asked.

"Because your as opposite as they come!" Sky answered.

"Well as they say," Elise cut in. "Opposites attract, but those who are identical tend to argue the most,"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Pit and Brandon said at the same time.

Besides those two, everyone broke into laughter.

_In the next episode, Luna begins to notice a sadness in Aisha and is informed, by the Winx, of the story of Nabu. Recruiting her fellow anamist, Luna sets out to revive the fallen wizard and make Aisha happy again. Can Luna's love of Aisha be strong enough to bring back Nabu?_


	5. Chapter 5

_In the last episode, Pit, the final anamist, was discovered. However, he and Brandon did not get on equal terms. After ambushing the source of the monster entering their realm, the two managed to put aside their difference to save Stella_

_Ch 5: Power of Love_

It was a beautiful morning at Alfea as Luna woke up. With a yawn and a stretch, the water anamist bounded off to find Aisha, who was already gone by the time she woke up. Luna quickly found her at her desk. Hopping onto the desk, the wolf-like creature smiled at the fairy of waves.

"Good morning Aisha!"

"Good morning Luna..." Aisha replied half heartedly. Luna could easily sense something was wrong.

"What's the matter Aisha? Your usually so peppy in the morning,"

"Nothing's wrong, Luna. I'm just tired,"

"Are you sure? You seem..."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Luna jumped back, obviously hurt by Aisha sudden outburst. Aisha immediately felt guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry Luna. Today's just a sad day for me and I want to be by myself,"

"Ok..." Luna sadly trotted outside. She then bolted to find the other girls. Maybe they would know what was going on.

*Outside*

"Checkmate," Elise said as she took Sky's king just as she had done to Timmy.

"I don't understand how we're loosing to something that doesn't even have hands!" Timmy admitted.

"Rude much?"

"Sorry,"

"All right, who's next?"

Just then, Luna ran into the courtyard.

"Morning sis!" Lucio said from Tecna's lap.

"Morning bro! Morning everyone!"

"Hey, where's Aisha?" Link asked from his perched on Helia's head.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you girls about. Aisha seems so sad today, and she's shutting me out! She says that today's a bad day for her so what's today?"

"Oh no," Flora whispered as she recalled.

"Is it _the day_?" Bloom asked Sky.

"Now that I recall, it is," he told his girlfriend.

"No wonder Aisha is in a bad mood!" Musa said while hugging Celeste.

"No one should have to go through that!" Tecna grumbled out.

"Especially not Aisha!" Stella replied, while trying to keep Brandon and Pit from butting heads.

"Go through what?!" Luna called out frustrated.

"Loose the one you love," Sky said while holding Bloom close to him.

"What?"

"It was two years ago to this very day," Bloom began. "We were battling the Wizards of the Black Circle, a group of fairy hunters,"

Bloom went on about their mission to find Roxie and stop the wizards. She also explained who Nabu was and how he fit into all this. Finally she came to the reason why Aisha was so upset.

"So in the end, Nabu sacrificed himself to save everyone, and when we tried to save him, the wizard destroyed our one chance, causing Aisha to be consumed by anger and grief. I guess she still needs time to move on,"

Once Bloom finished, Luna was on the ground growling.

"Those monsters! If I was there, I could have stopped them. If not then help Aisha..."

"Luna, that's enough," Elise command as she jumped to her.

"The reason Nabu was forced to forfeit his life was because the earth fairies were consumed by the hatred and lust for revenge. Revenge is a two way street and if you walk it, you dig two graves instead of one,"

Luna bowed her head, knowing, as usually, Elise was right. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. It was a long shot, but if it made Aisha happy, Luna would stop at nothing to complete the task ahead of her.

"Bloom, you said Nabu's body was persevered in the realm of the Earth fairies. Where was that again?"

"Sorta like a pocket between Magix and Earth. Why do you ask Luna?"

"No reason. Elise, can I talk to you in private?"

Elise slowly walked away from the rest of the group with Luna. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Luna, you and I can't do this alone,"

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"You want to go to the realm of the Earth fairies and revive Nabu. It wasn't difficult to process,"

"How do you do that?"

"I'm the leader, it's my job to know my troops. Now if you want to pull this off, it'll take an anamist convergence to awaken that boy,"

"Can you get the others?"

"Sure,"

Elise ran back to the group, fully intended on keeping this a secret from the girls.

"All right guys, Luna said that there's a new portal opening underwater that we need to close. Winx, specialist, I'm afraid the new portal is in a cave only we can get to. Stay here and try and cheer up Aisha. Lets go!"

As the girls and guys wished good luck to the partners, Bloom walked up to Elise.

"I know something else is going on. You can't hide that from me,"

"It's a surprise. Just keep Aisha busy!"

Without another word, Elise took off with the rest of the group.

*Realm of Earth fairies*

"Down there!" Elise called out as the flock or pack of anamists landed. Luna had explained her plan to the rest of the team. At first, they didn't like the idea, but it was Elise who came to Luna's aid.

"And what if it was your Winx? Think of that,"

Realizing they would do the same if it was their girl, the others agreed to the mission.

"So what are we looking for Chief?" Lucio asked Elise. Elise began sniffing the air.

"To be honest, I don't know. We don't have a scent to go by because Nabu's been dead for so long,"

Luna's ear suddenly went up. She sniffed the air like Elise and found Aisha's and an unknown scent. It was a male scent so it had to be Nabu.

"This way!" She yelled as she raced towards a cliff. The other followed close behind.

"Hey Elise, how come Luna could pick up a scent and you couldn't?" Celeste asked, showing that childish curiosity.

"It's actually quite simple Celeste: Nabu was in love with Aisha and vise versa. She can sense him because Aisha would be able to. If it were Riven, then we'd be following you,"

"Here!" Luna said coming to a halt. Elise began to sense the air.

"There's a great collection of magic here. Bloom said that the fairies hid the body in plain sight, so a flash from Pit should be enough,"

"I'm on then!"

Once everyone was behind a tree, Pit let out a great flash. After returning, the group saw a young man who appeared to be sleeping. It had to be Nabu.

"It's him alright!" Luna confirmed.

"Okay. Time for a wake up call!" Link said as the group got into position. Before they could awaken the wizard, however, a spear landed less than an inch from Elise's foot.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM BE!" A voice called out. A fairy with auburn hair like Aisha and a light green outfit along with similar fairies dove straight at them.

"Who are you?" Pit demanded as he batted away a fairy.

"I am Diana, warrior fairy of nature! You have no right to disturb this heroes slumber!"

"Link she's a nature fairy! Distract her!" Elise ordered.

While Link's powers began challenging Diana's and her fairies's, the rest prepared for a convergence. However, it didn't work.

"It's not working Elise!" Lucio cried out desperately.

"We're not strong enough! We need Link!" Elise called out.

Link was slowly making progress against Diana. Pit suddenly jumped into the air.

"BLINDING FLARE!"

In a flash, the fairies became confused and unable to see, giving the team some time.

"Okay, lets do this!" Elise said.

"ANAMIST CONVERGENCE!" The all cried together.

"Fire of Light!"

"Jungle Madness!"

"Guardian Scream!"

"Ultimate Storm!"

"Waves of Life!"

"Solar Energy!"

As the anamist slowly drained their energy into Nabu, Diana had regained her vision. Before she could do anything though, the anamist gave out in exhaustion. Luna slightly prayed that it worked. As if a higher being heard her, Nabu began to stir. Gently, his eyes opened as he gripped his forehead.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Nabu," Luna said cheerfully. The wizard stared at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was closing the magic the wizard's of the black circle created,"

"And you lost your life in the process," Elise explained. "You've been dead for two whole years,"

"Then how am I alive now?"

"You're not the only one who cares so much about Aisha,"

"AISHA! Is she alright?! Is she hurt?!" Luna answered this time.

"Aisha fine, but she misses you! I'm Luna, Aisha's guardian. When I saw how upset she was, I knew I had to bring you back no matter what!"

"Luna I cannot thank you enough for what you've done. I'm forever in your debt!"

"Well I had some help,"

Diana landed, shocked to see Nabu alive and ashamed for attacking the creatures trying to save him.

"I am sorry! I thought..."

"All is forgiven Diana," Elise assured. "Your heart was in the right place,"

"Not to damper the moment," Lucio butted in. "But we need to get back to Alfea, and we don't have the strength to fly,"

"Why not?" Nabu asked while scratching Luna's ears.

"It's not exactly easy to wake a dead man, no offense," Elise said.

"I think I can help," Nabu said while picking up his staff. "After all, it's the least I can do,"

Charging up energy, Nuba slammed the staff to the ground and a portal opened.

"Onward!" He said stepping through the portal, the anamist closely following.

*Winx Room*

While the anamist were out on their mission, the girls were trying to calm a crying Aisha.

"And the worst part is I took my sadness and anger out on Luna! She didn't deserve that!" Aisha cried into Bloom's shirt. Bloom looked to Sky and said nothing.

"It's alright Aisha," Flora assured.

"Yeah, Luna knows you didn't mean it," Musa said.

There was a knock on the door as Elise and Luna peeked their heads in.

"May we come in?" The leader asked.

"Of course!" Stella answered. The rest entered, obviously trying to hide grins and smiles. Luna jumped into Aisha's lap and the fairy began to pet her.

"Luna, I am so sorry for exploding at you! You didn't deserve that!"

"It's okay Aisha. I know you miss Nabu, but I think I may know someone who could cheer you up,"

"I don't think that's possible Luna,"

"Not even if it's me?" Nabu asked as he walked through the door. All the teens froze while the anamists grinned.

"N-n-Nabu?" Aisha quivered, thinking she was hallucinating.

"Hey Aisha, I heard you missed me," He said and then kissed her

"H-how?" She said while bringing her hand to his cheek. Heads immediately shot to the guardians, who were trying to play innocent.

"Lets just say, a certain guardians may loves you just as much as I do," Aisha looked over her shoulder at Luna.

"Luna, you?"

"I don't deserve all the credit. Elise got everyone else to help,"

Aisha crushed the two into a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" Aisha said through tears.

"Love you to Aisha," Luna said with difficulty due to a lack of air.

"No air... Can't breath...," Elise managed to get out.

"Aisha stop! Luna and Elise are suffocating!" Bloom yelled as she pried her arms open, allowing the two to breath. Luna didn't care though, she was just glad Aisha was happy again.

_in the next episode, our team travels to a place known as the Palace of Destiny, to learn the history of Diethro. However, there is a story of six children woven into a tapestry, much to the distress of the anamist. What is the story about and what do the anamist know about them?_


	6. Chapter 6

_In the last episode of the Winx, Luna notices a sadden Aisha and searches for an answer. After learning about Nabu, Luna vows to bring him back. Though her friends are against it at first, Elise rallies them for Luna and leads them to the realm of the Earth fairies. After running into trouble with Diana, the group revive the wizard and return him to Aisha. What adventures await the group now?_

_Ch 6: The Palace of Destiny_

"I really missed you Nabu!"

"I missed you to Aisha!"

Back in the dorm, the anamist were listening in.

"How long have they been saying that?" Link asked.

"What time is it now?" Lucio replied.

"3"

"About 5 hours," Elise calculated.

"Okay, no more spying on them," Luna said as she hid the transmitter. Bloom suddenly walked in and Elise trotted up to her happily. Bloom smiled and picked her up.

"Hey there girl!" She said as she ran her fingers through her fur. There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Fairagonda stepped inside.

"Bloom, Elise, I need you to go on a new mission. Elise I'm aware your familiar with the Palace of Destiny," Bloom felt Elise tense up.

"Indeed,"

"I need you and the Winx to go there and discover ,if you can, of Diethro, and more importantly, how he was defeated. Can you do that?"

"Without trouble! Bloom, can you gather the troops?"

"I'm on it!"

As the redhead ran off, the anamist were left alone, staring at their leader.

"Elise we can't go back," Pit said.

"The last we were there it ruined our lives!" Lucio screamed into a pillow.

"Ruin and change are two different words. Had we not gone to the palace in the first place, we would have never met the Winx and we would probably be dead!" Elise snarled.

"She's right. I wouldn't have changed anything that has happened to us!" Luna agreed.

As the group left, Pit walked up to his old friend.

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life,"

"Then there's your answer. Don't worry, the Winx don't need to know the truth about us, about who we are,"

*Ship*

"Why didn't we just fly there?" Lucio asked, his ADHD making him act jumpy.

"Because the guys can't fly," Elise answered as she whipped Sky in another round of chess.

"It's a good thing the Palace of Destiny is in the Erakilion Kingdom," Sky said as he walked away from the chess board. "Any other kingdom would have shot us down within 3 miles!"

"Why's that Sky?" Bloom asked, taking a seat next to the young king.

"It is said that the palace can reveal the future," Elise stated. "That kind of knowledge in the wrong hands can be dangerous,"

"We're here!" Nabu said as Brandon parked the ship. As the girl stepped out, Bloom noticed Elise staring intent fully at the castle. There was a look of pain in her eyes.

"Elise what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bloom. I just don't like the feel of this place," Bloom could tell she was lying, but she didn't want to bring up bad memories so she left it where it was.

Upon entering the castle, the group placed Elise in charge of guiding and teaching them.

"The history of the Magix dimension is written and kept here within these walls. Instead of words or scrolls, they're woven into tapestries. One way is the future and the other is the past. This way to the tapestry of the beginning of the war of nightmares: the birth of Neix, the one who would become the king of nightmares,"

Elise led the team down the hall to a gilded room. On the wall hung an enormous tapestry. On one corner was a gray egg hatching into a wolf anamist like the guardians. Another part showed a painting of a beautiful silver wolf with eyes as bright as stars and the moon appearing to rise at her call. Elise explained this was Cyla, the Queen of Dreams. In the next part, the grey wolf had grown and was doing magic with Cyla. Suddenly, darkness over came the tapestry as the pup was transformed into a three head, green flame spitting monster and attacked Cyla. It also showed sleeping pups in horrible agony as the nightmares crawled out from their dreams. In the finally piece, it showed six normal anamists raising a beam of light and imprisoning the one they realized was Diethro.

"This is truly amazing!" Helia announced, eyeing the detail.

"Yeah but what does it mean?" Riven questioned.

"It means that we must become truly one to save our universe," Elise decided.

"Hey guys!" Timmy called out from the hallway. "Come check this out!"

The group ran out to find another woven story. This one showed Cyla standing over a group of fairies, almost as if she were teaching them.

"The first fairies!" Bloom realized.

"Gang look! It's us freeing Domino!" Brandon called out. Sure enough, there was the Winx and specialist battling the ancestral witches and Sky freeing the sword.

"Unbelievable!" Sky breathed out.

"Hey guys it's some anamists!" Link yelled. The other ram and saw a Pegasus, griffon, hypogriff, Alicorn, Phoenix, and dragon shinning like the sun.

"I've never seen anamists like these before," Elise let out.

"What does it mean?" Celeste asked.

"I don't know," Lucio said staring at the hypogriff.

"Hey look at this one!" Stella yelled.

They rushed over to a fairly long one. It first showed four separate kingdoms and four separate families. In one, was a family with a tall and muscular fair skinned, emerald eyed father and a beautiful blonde and dark eyed mother. There was also a brunet and green eyed boy carrying a blonde, navy eyed girl, obviously brother and sister. In the second was a picture of a black haired and well tanned family. The kids, twins, were a boy and a girl with hazel eyes. Next was a man with silver eyes and brown hair and a woman with white- blonde hair with ruby eyes. Their son was white-blonde with silver eyes. The last kingdom showed a tall brunet man with sapphire eyes and a woman with golden locks and violet eyes. Their daughter was blond with her father's sapphire eyes. Each appeared to be royalty. In the next scene, the children were playing and appeared to be entering the Palace of Destiny. Looking at the tapestries, marks appeared on each's forehead: a music note on the smallest, a flower on her brother, a lightning bolt on the boy twin; a water drop on his sister; a sun on the eldest boy; and a dragon on the last child. Then the three head Diethro appeared in the next scene, apparently consulting with the parents and the kids listening in, hiding their marks. Next, the children were being chased from their homes by an army led by the parents. In the final one, the children's mark glowed brightly as light consumed them, Cyla floating above them.

"Isn't this so cool Elise?" Bloom asked. When the guardian didn't answer, Bloom turned to a sight that broke her heart and shocked her. Elise was staring at the pictures in horror and was deathly pale. The others were no different. The girls tried to calm them, but when Bloom went up to Elise, she backed away.

"Elise?"

"NO!" She cried as she and the other anamists took off down the hall. The Winx and specialist quickly followed them. The finally entered a room and found them all staring at a pool in the center. Bloom knelt down to a now crying Elise.

"We shouldn't have come!"

"Elise, what is going on?"

"Guys, like I said, everything here is a memory or a foretelling of the future. Long ago, the six sages were turned into fairies to preserve the way of life. They had families and children of their own, but something horrible happened. A member of one the families became twisted and evil. He managed to get the six family tribes to hunt the anamist. Cyla hid them and left a prophecy stating that when evil rose again, descendants of the six would rise and take up the family tradition. It was then that any person with anamist markings or magic would be hunted and killed,"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Bloom," Pit decided to answer. "There were 3 boys and 3 girls on the tapestry, each with our matching element,"

They all understood.

"No," Sky whispered. Elise looked to the pond.

"This is the pond of truth. It reveals who you are meant to be and who you once were. Pond, reveal our old selves,"

In a flash, the anamists's reflections disappeared, and in their place were the children from the tapestry.

"Oh Elise!" Bloom cried as she hugged the animal realizing the pain she had been through.

"Diethro came to our kingdoms and corrupted our families. We, in terms, discovered this place and our destiny, bestowing our marks on us. When Diethro found this out, he had our parents hunt us like prey. Cyla turned us into anamists and brought us to the Sacred Oasis where we remained,"

The other Winx just sat there with the guardians, whispering words of comfort and assurance. Bloom stood up.

"Elise, you guys are better than your parents. Your reflections didn't change by themselves because this was who you were meant to be!" Elise perked up quite a bit.

"And I don't regret a thing. I would never have met you had this not happened!" The others howled in approval.

"Lets leave," Sky said.

"Yeah, to much bad past in here," Brandon said while miraculously petting Pit. One by one, everyone left until Bloom and Elise were alone.

"I'm glad this happened Bloom,"

"Me too Elise. So this shows who your meant to be?"

"That's right,"

Bloom looked in and saw herself garbed in a beautiful white dress and arm to arm with a dapper and incredibly handsome Sky. She jumped back in surprise. Elise laughed.

"I guess your meant to be with Sky!"

"You won't tell him about this, will you?"

"Tell me what?" Sky asked as he re-entered.

"Oh nothing," Elise said as she walked out, leaving the past behind her. Little did she know how soon it would come back to bite her.

_In the next episode of the Winx, the anamist enjoy their time with the winx and specialist greatly. But their happiness is shattered when their parents arrive when they return from Red Fountain. What do their parents want. And is Lucio right to say it's a trap?_


	7. Chapter 7

_In the last episode, the Winx and Specialist traveled to a place known as the Palace of Destiny. Bloom notices that Elise is not comfortable being there. It is revealed that the anamists had been there before, and were originally fairies destined to transform. Bloom assure them that they are better in mind than their parents. Is she right about them always being a family?_

_Ch 7: Unwelcome Reunions_

As dawn came upon the castle of Eraklyon, Elise gave a great yawn as she stretched herself awake. The girls had sent their anamists to be with the guys over the week while some important figures came into Alfea and discussed alliances. The guys had happily agreed in exchange for dates. Elise, whom was with Sky who had to return to his kingdom, had been a higher price. Sky had asked in exchange for Bloom's accompaniment to the Blue Moon Ball, to which the princess had happily agreed. As Elise jumped from Sky's bed, she began trotting down the halls to find the blonde king. Instead, she ran into Sky's mother, Queen Samara, who had proven to be a kind and loving person. Elise bowed as only an animal can.

"Good morning your highness,"

"Oh, Good morning Elise. Please stop with the formalities! Call me Samara!"

"My apologies. I was raised to understand ranking,"

The queen began walking to the dinning hall with the wolf creature. Their conversation then turned to Bloom.

"Elise, I have never seen Sky so infatuated with someone!"

"Bloom is an amazing person,"

"Yes I know. She seems so in love with him,"

"She is. She actually talks about him in her sleep, A LOT!" Both giggled at this thought as they entered, finding Sky and his father already there. Elise took her place on the ground next to Sky's chair while Samara took her place next to her husband. Sky patted Elise on the head.

"Hey girl! Had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah! I love it here, but I'm glad to be getting back to Alfea,"

"Elise before we leave, I need your help with something,"

"What is it?"

"Well as you know, the Blue Moon Ball is coming up,"

"Indeed,"

"And I'm taking Bloom,"

"Yes, get to the point,"

"I'm going to ask Bloom to marry me there, once I get her alone,"

Samara and Elise both shrieked in delight and King Eleandor gave his son a slap on the back.

"So think you can set a tone?"

"Are you kidding? I've been training in secret with your mother!"

*Alfea*

Back at Alfea, the girls were awaiting patiently for the arrival of their anamists. While waiting in the courtyard, they were greeted by the guest of Alfea, rulers of nearby kingdoms. In all, there were eight: Sarah and Dimitri, the king and queen of Nylock; Alexander and Molly, rulers of Tibany; William and Nicila of Lumonyan; and Sybera and Herald of Aurora.

"Good morning ladies," Sarah politely said.

"How are doing this morning?" Asked Molly.

"We're doing just find!" Tecna said in a false voice. There was something vaguely familiar about the monarchs, something off.

"Waiting for someone?" Questioned William.

"Just our boyfriends. They were taking care of somethings of ours over the week,"

"Oh well, enjoy their visit!" King Dimitri encouraged. Suddenly, a ship landed at the edge of the forest. Stepping out, the specialist waved to their girlfriends and the anamists ran to the girls. Picking up Elise, Bloom laughed.

"Hey there girl! How was Eraklyon?"

"It was amazing Bloom! Did you miss me?"

"As much as you missed me! Probably more!"

"Doubt it! I really missed you!"

This loving moment was shattered by Lucio's screaming.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

Elise peeked her head to find Lucio on the ground with his shackles raised and snarling at something. Catching eye of the royal guest, the others joined Lucio. The monarchs themselves were horrified and disgusted to see the anamists.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Dimitri shouted, pointing his sword at Elise. The lead anamist growled.

"WE LIVE HERE!"

The girls were shocked. They had never seen their guardians so angry. Not wanting to risk a fight, the girl picked up the still snarling animals.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, as if touching the anamists was a crime.

"Taking my friend back to the dorm," Bloom said calmly.

"Oh, it appears you don't understand the true nature of these beasts. These, monsters, are going to betray..." William never finished because Musa lost it.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT CELESTE OR THE OTHERS LIKE THAT! THEY'VE SAVED OUR LIVES TONS OF TIMES!"

The royals just stared at the fairies as if they were speaking a different language. Bloom looked at Elise.

"How do you even know them?"

"Winx, specialist, meet our parents,"

*Dorm*

"I knew there was something off about them! They looked uncomfortably familiar and it's because we saw them at the Palace of Destiny!" Tecna ranted as Lucio watched her from the edge of the bed.

"It's not your fault, Tec. How were you suppose to know?" Lucio assured. Musa held Celeste close to her while Link paced with Flora.

"What do you think they're doing here, Elise?" Pit asked from Stella's lap.

"I don't know Pit,"

"They're up to nothing good, that's for sure!" Lucio growled. Elise turned to him.

"We don't know that yet, Lucio. Maybe they've been freed from the spell and are actually trying to stop Diethro. Until we know for certain, I want none of us speaking or even making eye contact with them. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Everyone said in harmony.

As everyone got into their rooms, Bloom suddenly asked Elise a question.

"Elise, if your parents wanted you back, would you return with them?"

"No Bloom. I will never be able to truly forgive my parents for what they did to me. The wounds just run to deep. Besides, I'd miss you to much!"

Bloom felt better and gave Elise a great big hug.

The next morning, the group found themselves in the dinning hall with the guest. None acknowledged each other and just continued to eat. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Well this is unexpected," Tecna said.

"Maybe a certain furred spark knocked out the power," Alexander offered, obviously referring to Lucio. He growled.

"Remember old man, I can still see you in the dark,"

"What if Elise would be so kind as to make a light?" Dimitri snarled. Elise snarled back.

"Not unless you want to get barbecued," Bloom knew Elise was lying; she could easily control her fire into an orb of light.

"Hey Pit, light it up!" Stella called. In a flash, the anamist began glowing, illuminating the room in a golden glow.

"Nice one!" Link said.

"Pit, your neighborhood talking flashlight!" Celeste teased. Elise jumped to the light system at the other end of the room.

"Here's the problem! The electrical system gave out. Lucio, if you would?"

The wolf ran up to the alpha and placed his paw on the circuit board. Forcing the electricity through, the lights came on. He gave a bow.

"Nice one Luc!" Tecna praised as she picked him up. As they left, Lucio could have sworn he saw his mother shed a tear.

*A few days later*

The team was still avoiding contact with their parents and remained with the Winx at all times. Unfortunately, the girls and specialist had been invited to a dinner hosted by the royals and anamist attendance was mandatory. Lucio, who was late, silently made his way to the dinning hall, when he heard his father's voice.

"All is going according to plan Diethro,"

"Good," a voice that still haunted Lucio said. "Once the fairies and heroes consume the poison and perish, the children will be released from their spell,"

"It's as good as done," William then walked away. Lucio softly growled.

"I knew it! Wait poison... Tecna!"

Lucio bolted down the hall. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

*Dinning Room*

"I hope you young people enjoy," Sarah said unusually happy.

"Thank you, it smells awfully good," Bloom said, trying to be polite.

The girls and the guys all sat at a decorated table. The anamists, who refused to eat, sat quietly on the other end of the room. The only one missing was Lucio. Tecna of course was troubled by this.

"Has anyone seen Lucio?"

"I'm sure he's on his way," William, who had just entered, assured. Slowly, the group brought the food to their lips when...

"DON'T EAT THE FOOD!"

Lucio bursted through the door, completely out of breath.

"Calm down Sparky," Riven commanded as they brought the food to their mouths again. Lucio jumped for the nearest fork, Tecna's and ate the piece of pig.

"Lucio! This isn't like you!" Tecna said, rising from her seat. Suddenly the electric anamist began swaying and collapsed. Everyone rushed to him.

"LUCIO? LUCIO!" Tecna desperately called out. Timmy looked to Elise.

"What's wrong with him?" Elise began to sniff the food. She roared at the parents and turned to the group.

"The food's been poisoned!"

The animals growled at the monarchs.

"You tried to kill them!" Celeste hissed.

"Lucio was right!" Luna roared.

"We should have never trusted you!" Link said, crouching like a cat ready to pounce. Elise wasted no time with her own pounce. The adults, however, disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The guardian's attention soon returned to Lucio.

"There's no hope," Helia admitted. "He's a goner,"

Tecna broke down into tears. Pit stepped forward and did something shocking. In a flash, Pit's fangs dug into his own skin!

"Pit! What are you doing?!" Stella screamed. Pit ignored her and bit harder until his blood started flowing out. Pit then opened the dying anamist's maw and allowed several drops to enter his mouth. Lucio soon began coughing and stood up. Tecna immediately grabbed and hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that! How did you survive?" Everyone looked to Pit, who was licking his wound. Elise smiled.

"Pit's blood can cure anything," Tecna snatched him.

"Thank you Pit!"

"Don't mention it Tecna,"

*Later that night*

"You were right brother. We shouldn't have trusted them," Luna said as she snuggled up to Aisha.

"It's alright Luna. I was hoping they had changed to,"

"Well, at least I know where I belong," Link announced as he curled to Flora.

"Yeah, this is our home guys," Elise admitted. "And nothing's gonna change that,"

_In the next episode, the girls attend the Blue Moon Ball with the specialist. While Sky desperately tries to get Bloom alone to purpose, Diaspro shows up trying to win the young king back. Luckily, a certain leader of the six sages has his back. Can Elise distract the pesky fairy long enough for Sky to make Bloom his? _


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Winx Club! Read, comment, Review!**

_In the last episode of the Winx Club, Sky reveals to Elise he plans to ask Bloom to be his wife. Upon returning to Alfea, the anamists are shocked and angered to see their parents there. At first, it seems they wish to destroy Diethro, but Lucio discovers it is actually an assassination plot. Lucio puts his life on the line by consuming the poison hidden in the food for Tecna, but is saved by Pit, who's blood can cure anything. Now as the Blue Moon Ball draws near, can Elise live up to her promise to help Sky capture the girl he loves?_

_Ch 8: Sky and his Princess_

On the planet of Domino, within the princess's quarters, Bloom and Elise prepared for the Blue Moon Ball.

"Oh Elise, it's going to be magical!"

"More than you think," Elise muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Elise had given Sky her word that she would not tell Bloom a thing of what he had planned for her.

"You look really beautiful by the way Bloom. Poor Sky's going to be knocked dead!" The fairy blushed at this.

"Thanks, and you are going to steal the heart of every person in that room, my adorable little friend,"

Bloom was dressed in a smooth sapphire dress decor with a fiery gold dragon that matched her hair, which was braided into a golden wreath Elise called a loral crown, and eyes perfectly. Elise had been well groomed by Bloom and wore an emerald encrusted collar, which went well with her light blue fur. To top it off, Queen Maran, Bloom's mother, had woven an orchid behind Elise's right ear. Elise saw a Solarian ship land in the courtyard.

"Come on Bloom, the girls and others are waiting! You've got a king to impress!"

*Eraklyon*

Sky and the other specialist waited at the entrance for their girlfriends. The young king was nervous about proposing to Bloom. Then he saw her, and his heart probably stopped for a minute. She look absolutely and positively breath-taking. He was lucky Elise was kind enough to close his open mouth.

"Breath, she can't marry you if you're dead," She whispered.

"Thank you,"

Sky walked up to Bloom. He smiled and a light blush painted his face.

"You're trying to kill me with your beauty tonight, just admit it,"

"Maybe, it was Elise's idea,"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus!" Elise yelled. The couple laughed. Sky then offered her his arm.

"Shall we dance my princess?"

"Why certainly my king," With that, he whisked her away. Elise groaned to the stars.

"I may need to work faster than I though," She took off to find the royal couple, not noticing a blonde, dark-eyed fairy in a red dress searching for the same people. Bloom was right about Elise capturing plenty of hearts: most of her search included slipping away from guest going gaga for her. Finally, she saw the royals waltzing the night away. Sky caught wind of the anamist and winked at her. Bringing Bloom's hand to his lips, Sky began speaking.

"Bloom, follow me. I want to show you something,"

"Okay Sky,"

Just as the two were beginning to leave, they heard a voice they wished would just leave them alone.

"Well hello Sky! Bloom..."

"Hello Diaspro," Sky groaned. The blonde hair fairy swept up to the couple. By the looks on their faces, Elise could tell they did not enjoy her company.

_"Hey Bloom, who is this girl?"_ Elise mentally asked. The two had develope a telepathic bond and could send messages to each other mentally.

_"Sky's ex-fiancé,"_

_"That's one way to bring the house down,"_

_"She hates me because she thinks it's my fault Sky fell in love with me,"_

_"Techinacally, it is, but he fell in love with you by himself,"_

_"Thank you. Keep her distracted?"_

_"On it!"_

Coming out from behind the couple, Elise tilted her head like a mindless animal that Bloom, and anyone who had met her, knew she was not. Diaspro stared at her in disgust.

"What is that flea bitten little beast doing here!?"

"Don't talk about Elise like that!" Bloom warned.

"Oh please. It's a stupid, ugly little monster,"

"Be careful who you call stupid, Diaspro," Sky hissed.

"Look, I can pet this thing and it would let me because it's mindless enough to not realize I've insulted it!"

As Diaspro reached out to pet Elise, the anamist began growling, baring her teeth in a savage manner. The princess was taken back by this. Suddenly, Elise began barking, a noise Bloom had never heard from her. She was careful. She made the bark loud enough for Diaspro, Bloom, and Sky to hear, but not so for anyone else. Diaspro ran to look for Sky's parents, determined to have Bloom and her 'pet' thrown out. The trio laughed. Sky scratched Elise's ears.

"Good girl," he said.

Bloom did the same.

"You could get in serious trouble Elise," she told the anamist. The wolf laughed,

"Not likely,"

Diaspro reappeared with both Queen Samara and King Elendor. Elise put on an innocent face.

"That's the little beast that attacked me!" Diaspro screamed pointing a finger at Elise, who did well playing dumb. Samara looked at the princess in confusion.

"Diaspro, you must be mistaken! Elise wouldn't hurt a fly without reason. Hello Elise, how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. It is truly an honor that her Majesty takes interest in me,"

Diaspro's mouth hung open. The queen continued.

"Oh poppy cot! The person who does not interest in either you or Bloom is truly a fool!"

While Sky and his father discussed some matters and the trio of girls talked, Diaspro just stood there with her mouth hung open.

"Diaspro, close your mouth. You'll catch flies," Elise said in an informative voice. The princess growled and stormed off to the pleasure of Sky, Bloom, and Elise. Once Sky and Bloom returned to the dance floor, Elise was joined by her team.

"Hey Elise! Who's the blonde with the attitude?" Link asked.

"Sky's ex-fiancé,"

"Ouch," Luna exaggerated.

"Oh yeah, and Sky can't get Bloom alone until she's taken care of,"

"Why does Sky want Bloom alone?" Lucio questioned his chief in command. Elise then told them of Sky's proposal.

"Well now that we know the weight of the situation, we've got it covered!" Pit assured.

As all the anamists got into position, Sky tried once more to lead Bloom to the balcony. When Diaspro got too close, Lucio let out a streak of electricity. The last time Diaspro was seen at that party, she was running with her hair blown up like a volcano. Elise smiled and gave Sky the all clear. Sky closed the door behind him and Elise positioned herself in the bushes.

"Bloom, you and I have known each other for a very long time now,"

"Yes Sky and I've loved every minute of it!"

"And we've faced plenty of challenges, but now I ask you to take on the biggest challenge of all,"

"What Sky?"

"Being together, forever," Bloom gasped as Sky dropped to one knee and brought out a ring.

"Bloom, I'm so deeply in love with you I would sell you my soul in a heartbeat if you asked. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"OH SKY! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She jumped into his arms as he kissed her passionately and slipped the ring onto her finger. Suddenly, there was cheering as the doors open to reveal everyone watching the young couple. The nighttime sky was then lit up by fireworks in the form of animals. As Bloom looked up she saw a dragon dancing in the sky. Then came a picture of her and Elise. Next, one of all three of them. Finally, her and Sky kissing. Bloom peeked and saw Elise was creating the fireworks. She laughed and opened her arms and the wolf jumped into them. Elise gave Bloom a big lick as they laughed. Sky grabbed Bloom by the waist and turned her to face him. Elise jumped out of Bloom's arm as Sky kissed her once more, this time with a heart encircling them.

"I love you, Sky,"

"And I love you, my beautiful princess,"

_In the next episode of the Winx, Link is captured by his parents and Diethro. When he refuses to betray Flora and the other Winx, Diethro painfully forces his powers to turn his old castle into a demon jungle. With Flora sensing Link suffering, can the Winx, anamists, and specialist rescue Link in time? Or will save himself by discovering a power within._


	9. Chapter 9

_In the last episode of the Winx, the girls and guardians attended the Blue Moon Ball on Eraklyon. While Sky attempted to get Bloom alone to propose to her, Diaspro bothered the royal couple. After being insulted, Elise cleverly managed to make the bratty princess look like a fool in front of Sky's parents, and allowed Sky the opportunity to propose. In the end, the now engaged couple were celebrated with a display of dazzling fireworks, created by the light blue wolf._

_Ch 9: The Force of Nature_

_High in the air, above the soaring blue anamist, a dragon let out an enormous roar. Looking up, Elise saw that it was the same light blue color as her own pelt. The dragon was soon joined by 5 other creatures: a phoenix that flew close by her, a Pegasus, an Alicorn, a Hippogriff, and a griffin._

_'What does this mean?' Elise thought as she drifted back to reality. _

Elise woke to the sound of squealing girls. She raised her head to find the other Winx jumping on Bloom's bed, still in shock over her engagement. Not finding it in her heart to stop them, Elise joined. In the doorway, Link stared and groaned. He decided to go check on something that had been bugging him.

"Too much girliness. Flora, I'm going for a walk! Be back later!"

*Forest*

Feeling the fresh forest air filling his lungs, Link let out a happy grunt. He felt totally in sync with his surroundings and open and free as the wind. Link began checking the flora(as in plant life) as he always did. Suddenly, he notice something off. The root tunnels of a grand oak were bright red as if they were on fire. Bound by his love of nature, Link immediately searched for the problem. He found that it was an all to familiar message. On the ground next to the tree were small black mushrooms. Though they seemed completely harmless, Link knew exactly what they were and how bad the situation was.

"Black Fire,"

Link turned around and ran to get Flora. Black Fire mushrooms multiplied quickly and could decimate entire forests within a year. Flora had to know! Then, he realized something. Black Fire mushrooms grew in only one place in the entire Magix dimension: his home world. The nature deity suddenly heard a rustle of leaves. He managed to jump at the last second and avoid the falling cage. In a flash, Link bolted for the clearing. Seeing the duel sword crest, he knew it was his father's troops. They must have known he'd sense the forest in trouble and set a trap. He had to get back to Flora fast. But fate was not so kind. Just as he was about to reach Alfea, a noose lassoed him by the neck and brought him down. The men swarmed him. Link kicked, bite and roared with all his might, but he couldn't get away. Then a shadow appeared over him, the same shadow that haunted his nightmares. Just before he was dragged away by the men and dragged into the realm of nightmares, he managed to slip off a single clue he knew Elise would not take lightly.

He then felt nothing.

*Dungeon*

A few hours later, Link awoke from a horrible nightmare to find himself chained to a cold brick wall in a windowless room. Though it looked so different than the rest of kingdom, Link knew exactly where he was.

"Aurora," He grumbled.

He heard the door opened, and saw his mother and father walk down the stairs. He refused to acknowledge their presence. Herald looked at his son.

"Link?"

Link remained silent.

"Link please!" Sybera begged. He remain unmoving.

"You have to talk sometime!" Herald growled, growing impatient of his son's defiance.

"Don't worry Herald, he just needs a little... convincing," a malevolent tone hissed. Link began growling, a warning to stay back.

"It quite rude to hiss at your host, princeling,"

"Don't call me that! And for your information, it's rude to raid a person's home and brainwash their family into thinking they and their sister are monsters!"

"Young man! Not another word!" Herald yelled.

"Listen to your father Link!"

"You. Aren't. My. Father,"

"I thought we could do this painlessly Link, but you've pushed me to my limit," Diethro raised a hand. Link wailed in agony as fire burned his fur.

*Alfea*

The girls were quietly studying for midterms. Suddenly, Flora cried out in pain. The girls rushed to their friend's side.

"Flora!" Tecna screamed as she ran in with Lucio on her tail.

"What's wrong!?" Luna asked as her cold skin brushed up against the burning fairy.

"I don't know! My skin felt like it was on fire!" As the girls and their guardians tended Flora, Elise began thinking. Why would Flora be hit with such a sensation at this time? Then she noticed an important factor missing:

"Where's Link?"

*Aurora*

When the burning was finally over, Link slumped to the ground.

"I hope your defiance is limited now," Diethro said, enjoying his pain. "Now just give up your powers, lead the other children back home, and we can forget this entire mess.

"I'll never give you my powers!"

"So be it,"

Link had been moved to the throne, but not without resistance. Several guards were getting stitches and tending bite wounds. Golden chains wrapped around the guardian's ankles, body, and neck. The enchantment began to drain the power straight from the wolf. Diethro know had complete control over Link's abilities. Soon a jungle of darkness surrounded the castle.

"If you won't bring your friends to us, we'll just make them come here,"

*Alfea woods*

Elise quickly picked up a trail and retraced her friend's steps.

"Okay, so Link began walking towards these trees. He saw the Black Fire mushrooms and... Wait. Black Fire mushrooms!"

Elise bolted down hill, following Link's trail. She saw his prints were overran with rope prints. One thing stood out and nearly gave Elise a heart attack.

"No!"

Elise ran like the wind back to the girls. She was out of breath once she got there. Bloom picked her up.

"What's wrong Elise,"

"Flora! Where's... Link?" Elise said between breaths.

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't come back from his walk yet," Flora was getting worried.

"I was afraid you were going to say that,"

"Why!?"

Elise held up what she found in the woods. It was Link's medallion.

*Airship*

"Left here Riven!" Celeste jumbled out as she sat on the specialist shoulder. He could tell she was racked with worry for her elder brother.

"Don't worry Celeste. Links's tough, we'll get him back!"

"Thanks Riven, but you don't know what Diethro's capable of,"

While Celeste navigated Riven to her father's castle, Elise was briefing the team on what probably happened in the woods.

"Herald must have planted the Black Fire mushrooms, knowing Link would sense the forest in danger and go out to inspect it. Though he was outnumbered, he put up one heck of a fight, but in the end, Diethro must have thrown him into a nightmare, but he managed to drop his medallion so we would know,"

Flora as crying into Helia as Elise explained.

"I can sense him Helia. He's in so much pain!"

"We'll save him Flora, I promise,"

"He's suffering!"

Luna was snarling by this point.

"I'll take Herald down myself for this!" Aisha tried to calm her friend. She had never seen Luna loose her cool like this.

"Riven! Stop. We're here," Elise ordered.

"Are you sure Elise?" Lucio asked.

"Come see,"

The gang was shocked to see a castle encased with thorns, vines, and poisonous gas spitting plants.

"Talk about a makeover," Pit joked.

"That's why Link's in pain. Diethro's sucking his power right out of him,"

"We'll what are we doing here!" Celeste said jumping into the air. "Lets go save my brother!"

The girls transformed into their Bondix and flew down to the castle, all the while following Flora, who protected them from the dangerous plants. Once they entered the castle, Celeste took the lead.

"He must be in the throne room. Follow me!"

The group quickly made it to the throne room. Flora was horrified to see Link's condition. He was held in an orb of light (ironically) and was chained to the floor below. His eyes were pure red.

"LINK!" Flora cried. Link began stirring. Before Flora could try again, Elise knocked her to the ground, barely avoiding an arrow aimed for the fairy's heart. The arrow had been shot by Elise's father, Dimitri. Elise was joined by her friends in a snarling, dominate position.

"Let. Him. Go," She warned. Herald stepped forward.

"My son will remain with his family and the rest of you will go home,"

"Some dad you are!" Lucio roared. The guards and fathers attacked and the team fought ferociously. Just when it seemed they had the advantage, Diethro threw them to the ground. He quickly singled out Flora.

"Now to free Link from your enchantment,"

"FLORA!" Helia desperately cried out. Diethro was suddenly tangled in vines. Eyes turned to Link. He had woken up.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Leave. Her. ALONE!" Link screamed as he threw the three headed wolf across the room. The orb was shattered and Link broke the chains. He was by Flora's side in an instance, growling. The guards surrounded them. With Link being weak from his ordeal, there seemed no hope. But that didn't bother him, all he wanted to do was protect Flora. Then his necklace in Flora's pocket glowed and his eyes turned green. A column of light encircled him as he rose into the air. Link's form was change as his paws turned to hooves; his body grew; and his muzzle transformed. When Link landed again, he was no longer a wolf; he was a Pegasus.

"Woah," Pit said.

"Just like my dream," Elise realized. Link reared up.

"NATURAL SHOCKWAVE!" He brought his hooves to the ground and heavy, thick roots sent the men flying. Everyone was amazed by Link's new found strength.

"EVERYONE OUT!" He screamed. They all ran out and hopped aboard the ship. In a flash, they were gone.

*Aflea*

After returning to Alfea, Link used his new form to remove all the mushrooms in the area. After using the last of his strength, he transformed back and Flora quickly got to work tending his injuries. While the group rested from the day's adventure, Elise was on the roof gazing at the stars, thinking.

"You shouldn't be up here alone," Bloom voice called to her.

"I was thinking,"

"What else is new?"

"That transformation, we saw it at the Palace of Destiny,"

"I know, what do you think it means,"

"Something big is about to happen. And each of us has a part to play,"

_In the next episode, Elise continues to study the strange transformation of Link back in Aurora. What she discovers is truly shocking. Meanwhile, after getting arguing with him, Tecna says something to Lucio that drives him off, and right into a cage. Will Tecna realize how much Lucio truly means to her?_


	10. Chapter 10

_In the last episode, after sensing the forest in danger, Link walked straight into a trap. After refusing to dishonor his loyalty to Flora, Diethro casted a spell on the anamist, giving him complete control over his power, transforming Link's old home into a jungle of darkness. Sensing Links's growing pain, Celeste leads Flora and the others to their father's castle. During an epic battle, Link transforms into a Pegasus. With his new found power, Link singled handily defeated Herald's forces and returned the forest to normal. Now Elise tirelessly studies to find the answer to this transformation._

_Ch 10: Spark of Loyalty_

Bloom returned to her room late into the evening after a day of wedding planning with her mother and Samara to find Elise in the same position she had left her in over 7 hours ago: eyes glued to an ancient anamist book about the War of Nightmares. Elise had been studying non-stop to figure out the mystery of Link's strange transformation. This made Bloom fairly worried.

"Elise have you been studying that book this whole time?"

"What?" Elise said without taking her eyes off the book. Bloom decided to intervene.

"Okay, study hall's over," She said as she picked the blue wolf up.

"Bloom, put me down!"

"No you've studied that book all day and I need your help planning the wedding," Elise gazed at her in confusion until she realized the time. She gave her signature wolf smile.

"I guess I have been studying for a while. What do you need?"

"I need to pick out colors for the wedding. Can help me?"

"Sure thing! Lets see, well aqua obviously!"

"Why aqua?"

"It brings out your beauty! And I thought the idea was to practically kill the groom with the bride's beauty!"

"Well said! Okay, next color..."

The door suddenly slammed as Tecna stomped angrily into, Lucio trailing her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, LUCIO!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

The other girls and guardians walked in to see what the two were arguing about. Taking a look at Tecna's phone, Elise had a good idea what had happened.

"Okay, what's the matter?" The alpha asked the tech fairy.

"LUCIO FRIED MY PHONE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT GIRL STEPPED ON MY TAIL! IT WAS AN INSTINCT!"

Everyone let out an annoyed sigh as the two continued to argue.

"This may take a while," Musa said, picking up Celeste and planning to take her to a different room. Unfortunately, Tecna said something that caused all the anamists to worry over Lucio.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING THIS STUPID LUCIO!"

All the anamists shot their head to Lucio. His body stiffen and Elise could tell he was on the verge of tears. He still managed to sound angry though.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, FINE! GOOD-BYE!" Lucio stormed out the window and took off into the night. The moment he was gone, Link began growling.

"Not cool, Tecna," He stormed into the room he and Flora shared.

"Yeah!" Celeste said as she stormed into her room.

"You atta be careful what you say to Lucio!" Pit said with a growl.

"My brother's got feelings that are easily broken!" Luna roared as she ran to her room. Tecna and the others just stood there, shocked over the wolves outburst. Elise brought her paw to her head.

"Tec, why did you have to say it?"

"I was angry, okay! I didn't mean anything!"

"You used the word,"

"What word?"

"Stupid. Lucio can't handle that word,"

"What do you mean?" Tecna was growing worried about what she had said to her friend.

"When the twins were brought into this world, Lucio was the first born, making him the heir to the throne. Now Lucio is a smart kid but, his parents always pushed him to his limits. His grandfather was even worse. Whenever Lucio did something wrong, his grandpa would smack him with a whip and call him names. Stupid was the most used. As he got older, it just kept getting worse and worse. I think getting turned into an anamist might have been best thing to happened to him. So to avoid those memories, the other 5 of us took a blood pact never to use the word stupid in front of him again,"

As Elise finished the story, Tecna slumped to the ground, the full consequences of her actions clear.

"Oh Lucio! What've I done? I gotta go after him!" There was a flash of lightning. Elise jumped in front of the window.

"That's a high voltage storm out there! No one's going after anyone in that!"

"But Lucio..."

"Is the guardian of thunder, lightning, and storms. He'll be fine. Besides, he also needs time to cool off. Trust me, a few hours of stormy weather will do him good. He'll be back by morning,"

Tecna, who knew she was fighting a loosing battle, reluctantly agreed and marched to bed, not daring to fall asleep until Lucio came.

In the midst of the thunder storm, Lucio let out his pain. He knew Tecna didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt. He could still feel the horrible whips of his grandfather.

*Flashback*

_Angus let out a roar of frustration as his 8 year old grandson, Lucio, was thrown off the platform._

_"LUCIO, YOU SHAPE UP OR ELSE!"_

_"I'm trying..." He boy whimpered. His grandpa lashed him and he let out a cry._

_"TRY HARDER, YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS BOY!"_

*End of flashback*

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS!" He screamed to the wind. Suddenly, there was a noose around his neck. Lucio was then dragged to the earth and with bash to the head was knocked out.

The next morning Bloom awoke to the sound of Elise's cry.

"EUREKA!"

Bloom saw Elise had dove straight back into her book.

"What is it Elise?"

"I now understand the meaning of Link's transformation. The original six, in order to defeat Diethro, transformed into these animals: a Pegasus, an Alicorn, a Hypogriff, a Griffon, a Phoenix, and a Dragon. This gave them complete unity with their element thus earning ultimate power,"

"Incredible!"

Tecna burst through the doors.

"have either of you seen Lucio?"

"Not today," Bloom replied.

"Didn't he come back last night?" Elise asked.

"No and I'm really worried!"

"Okay, girls gather the troops. Lets go track down Sparky,"

An hour later, the gang hadn't picked up a single clue.

"It's like he dropped off the face of the earth," Link announced. Tecna suddenly screamed in pain. The team began tending when Elise realized something.

"Guys, Lucio was probably captured last night,"

"No!" Tecna shouted, scolding herself for yelling at the guardian.

"Hey guys! Check this out: Tracks!" Pit called out. Elise saw they were indeed Lucio's.

"These couldn't have been made more than an hour ago. Come on!"

The gang followed the trail straight to a cave.

"Shall we Pit?" Stella asked.

"Of course!"

The light up the cave, revealing a power drained Lucio unconscious on the floor. His father was above him. Tecna became angry.

"You'll pay for this!" She charged the man but was blocked by soldiers. The fight was pretty even until Tecna was sent flying. The king picked up his sword.

"Now to get my twins back!" It seemed like the end for Tecna when...

"TECNA!" A pair of hooves stopped the king dead in his tracks. A yellow hypogriff stared him down with hazel eyes gleaming. Lucio had transformed.

"THUNDEROUS WAVE!" The men were sent flying and retreated. Lucio returned to his original form and collapsed. Tecna picked him up and started crying.

"Lucio, I'm so sorry! I didn't know about your grandpa. You're not the stupid one, I am. Please forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive," She crushed him to her chest.

"Lets go home,"

Back at Alfea, Tecna spent the rest of the day watching Lucio. Bloom smiled from the distance.

"She really loves him,"

"Of course she does," Elise said. "I think Tenca now understands how important Lucio truly is to her,"

"Well I know one thing: you're super important to me!"

"Love you to Bloom,"

_In the next episode of the Winx, Celeste suffers from terrible nightmares and fears she may loose Musa. As the days roll by, the dreams become worse and worse. Can a song from Musa's heart soothe the fear of Celeste's mind?_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Winx**

_In the last episode of Winx Club, Elise dove a little deeper into the meaning of Link's transformation. Meanwhile, after a nasty argument with Tecna, Lucio took off in a storm and straight into a trap. After being informed in more detail of Lucio's past, Tecna immediately regretted her outburst. When Lucio didn't return, the team moves to find him. In a battle against Lucio's father, Lucio transforms to protect Tecna. Who will be the next anamist to transform?_

_Ch 11: Songs Heals all Nightmares _

Celeste tossed and turned helplessly in bed as her dreamed continued to terrify her. She and the Winx and the other guardians were caught in an awful storm as the nightmares picked them off one at a time until... They hit Musa. Celeste tried desperately to get to her falling companion but was held back by the monsters. She helplessly watched as her friend disappeared into the darkness.

Musa was gone.

She had failed.

She was useless.

"MUSA!" Celeste screamed as she finally managed to break through her mental barrier back to the real world. Musa shot up at the sound of Celeste's crying. She immediately picked up the little creature and tried to comfort her.

"Celeste, what's wrong?"

"Nightmares... Couldn't save you... Gone!" Celeste said through her tears.

"It's okay girl, I'm here. There are no nightmares. We're safe,"

Not wanting Celeste to suffer through that a second time, Musa had her sleep on the head pillow with her. The wolf, however, did not get a wink of sleep after that horrible nightmare.

The next morning, Musa woke up early and walked to the study to find Elise already there.

"Good morning Musa. You're up early,"

"Morning Elise. I could say the same for you,"

"I heard screaming last night. Is Celeste alright?"

"She's fine, she just had a nightmare,"

"Nightmare? Anamists don't get nightmares,"

"What do you mean?"

"Since we're under the protection of Cyla, we can't get nightmares! Are you certain Celeste wasn't spooked by something?"

"Positive,"

"Interesting. I'll see what I can find. You get ready for the day,"

When the girls left the room, Elise called all the guardians to a meeting.

"Guys, as we all know, Celeste had a nightmare last night. The thing is we can't get nightmares. I believe Diethro is trying to set a trap for Celeste by drawing her out. Celeste, until we're certain, you are to remain here,"

"But!"

"Celeste, what would happen to Musa if you were captured?"

Celeste admitted defeat and returned to her room.

A few days later, the team was called out to pixie village to check the condition after several nightmares sightings.

"Bloom! It's so good to see you!" Locket said as she flew around the fairy.

"It's good to see you to, Locket!" She said as she hugged the pixie. Elise gave a gruff, making the pixie notice her.

"Who's this?"

"Locket, Elise. Elise, Locket,"

"Nice to meet you," Elise said regaining her cheerfulness.

"Nice to meet you to!"

"Okay guys, lets split up and search the forest!" Aisha insisted.

All the girls with their anamist searched a different part of the forest.

"Any sign of trouble Celeste?" Musa asked the youngest anamist.

"Nothing. Well lets go home then!" Celeste was eager to get back to protect Musa.

"What's been up with you lately, girl. You've been following me non-stop and you're paranoid,"

"It's nothing!" She lied. The two remained silent and walked deeper into the woods. Celeste saw claw marks on the trees.

"Definitely nightmares. What do you think Musa? Musa?" Celeste turned and saw the fairy had vanished. The wolf began to panic. Suddenly, a horrible scream broke out.

"MUSA!" Celeste ran as fast as she could to where she heard her friend. She found her being attacked by a large group of centaur nightmares. Celeste tried to get to Musa, but was batted away like a fly by the monsters.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Celeste cried.

Light enveloped Celeste as she rose into the air. Like Link, Celeste took on horse characteristics, but along with her wings, she also grew a horn. Horn grew bright as she charged an attack.

"WAVE OF HARMONY!"

A bright pink light struck the monsters down as Celeste landed next to the fairy. Musa brought her hand to Celeste's main.

"Celeste, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Musa. Climb on my back, I'll carry you home,"

Musa did as she was told and the two flew off to find their friends.

Later that night, when the girls had returned home, Celeste awoke again from another nightmare. This time, however, Musa was prepared.

"Another nightmare?"

"Same one as last time,"

"Celeste, let me sing you a song that my mom used to sing to me,"

**Come stop your crying,**

**it'll be alright.**

**Just take my hand,**

**hold it tight.**

Celeste cuddled against Musa, enjoying her beloved friend's voice.

**I will protect you from all around you.**

**I will be here don't you cry.**

Musa wrapped her arms around Celeste as the she joined in.

**Cause you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes you'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on, **

**now and forevermore. **

**You'll be in my heart.**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be in here in my heart**

**Always.**

**Musa: I'll be there always!**

**Celeste: Always and always.**

**Musa: just look over your shoulder.**

**Celeste: just look over your shoulder.**

**Both: Turn around and look over your shoulder**

**and I'll be there, **

**Always**

Musa brought her forehead to Celeste's

"Love you Celeste,"

"Love you too Musa,"

"Always," they both said.

_In the next episode, Pit and Brandon still tend to bicker bitterly. But when both are captured, they must put aside their differences to get back to Stella. Can the two survive their ordeal and more importantly, each other?_


	12. Chapter 12

_In the last episode, Celeste suffered from a terrible nightmare that made her believe she may loose Musa. After going on a scouting mission, Musa and Celeste are ambushed by a group of centaur nightmares, and are separated from each other. With a powerful feeling to protect her friend, Celeste transformed into an Alicorn and sent the nightmares running. When Celeste suffers from the nightmare a second time, Musa soothes her friend with a song from her childhood, telling her she will always be there for her._

_Ch 12: Putting Aside Differences_

"Okay, so each team will split up in different directions, gather supplies, and met up at base camp. Any questions?" Elise asked as she went through the challenge plan.

The specialist had recruited the anamists for a training mission in the mountains, after bribing their girlfriends of course. As part of their mission, the group had gather their own supplies and set up camp in a specific location. Each boy had decided to split up with their girlfriend's guardian. Almost everyone agreed. Guess who didn't.

"Elise are you sure it is safe to leave Brandon and Pit together?" Sky questioned while eyeing the two.

"Not sure, but they both know if one of them is killed, Stella will murder the survivor,"

"Well said. Move out!"

A few hours later, Brandon and Pit had collected a surprising amount of supplies despite their arguing.

"AT LEAST I DON'T SLOW HER DOWN ON MISSIONS!"

"TWO WORDS MUTT: APOSABLE THUMBS!"

"OH MY IT'S LEARNED TO COUNT!"

At the campsite, the others had arrived on time and began setting up the tents. Sky noticed that they were short on hands.

"We're missing a pair," he pointed out to Elise. She nodded in reply.

"You're right. Hey! Anyone see Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" The anamists howled with laughter while the guys stood with blank faces, not getting the reference at all. The alpha realized.

"Oh right, Bloom hasn't introduced you earth comedies yet. Seriously, where are they?"

"Most likely ripping each other to shreds," Riven replied bluntly as he scratched Celeste under the chin.

"Lets give them some time. They'll show up," Sky said, returning to the tent.

Back with the dramatic duo, things just kept getting uglier.

"WIMP!"

"WHINER!"

Branon soon crossed the line.

"OUTCAST!"

That did it. Pit let loose all his furry and pounced on the specialist, sending them both sprawling over the cliff. When they finally reached the bottom, Pit went for his throat when a noose caught by the neck. Brandon was soon tied, blindfolded, and being dragged off to God knows where.

Not one of their better days.

A few hours later, the two were struggling against their chains. Pit eventually realized the only way out was to work together.

"Brandon, if you and I have any shot of getting out of this, we need to work together,"

"Not gonna happen. You and I have nothing in common and it would fail,"

"You're wrong. We both have one thing in common: we both care for Stella,"

When Brandon realized he was right, he nodded.

"Okay, for Stella,"

"For Stella,"

"Okay mutt, how do we get loose?"

Pit surveyed the area. Something then caught his eye. With a smirk, he turned back to the specialist.

"See that sword? Use your feet to grab it and throw it to me,"

Brandon did as he was told. It was actually surprisingly easy. With the sword in maw, Pit crawled over to Brandon and sawed a the ropes. Once he was free, Brandon made quick work of his partner's bindings. After he was loose, they took of into the night.

"It's too dark. We'll never find our way through this,"

"Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?"

Shaking a bit, Pit's stripes began glowing, illuminating their path.

"Not bad,"

"It pays to have a talking flashlight for a partner,"

The two remained mostly quite for the trip. Eventually, Pit's nose went up.

"I smell the others. This way!"

"PIT NO!"

Brandon snatched the animal before he could fall into the hunter's trap. It was a pit-fall trap, ironically, with spikes protruding from the bottom. Pit let out a shaky breath.

"Much obliged! How'd you see that?"

"Dark outlines on ground. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks," He suddenly began laughing.

"What's with laughter?"

"I think I've just realized how stupid our arguing was,"

"Now that I think about it, I guess it was pretty stupid," They laughed together this time and continued on, eventually reaching a clearing. Pit hung his head.

"No scent,"

Suddenly, a screech rang out as the two were attacked by the nightmares. Standing side by side, the two battled together, but it was obvious they couldn't keep it up. However, help soon arrived as the rest of the team, who had become suspicious, joined in. Brandon was suddenly singled out by 8 nightmares. Before they could finish him, Pit saw what was happening.

"BRANDON!" Pit was consumed by light. Unlike the other's transformation, Pit grew upright and his two front legs merged with his wings which grew amazingly long. His remaining paws grew into talons, his maw became a beak, and his fur became feathers. When the transformation was over, a Phoenix stood in his place. With amazing speed, Pit dived towards the nightmares and let out a musical scream.

"SCREECH OF SUNLIGHT!" A beam of light shot from his mouth, destroying the monsters. Landing next to the young man he now considered his friend, Pit smiled.

"Now we're even,"

When the last of the monsters were finally put down, the group returned to camp, eagar to know what had happened. A few days later, the girls were anxiously awaiting the guy's return. Stella the most.

"I hope Brandon and Pit haven't ripped each other's throats out!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Tecna said.

"Why?"

"I think that's why," Bloom said as she pointed at Brandon walking in. Pit was sitting on top of his shoulder and the two laughed as though they were old friends. Stella walked up to them in shock. Sky and Elise walked up to Bloom. After giving her fiancé a kiss, Bloom looked at Pit and Brandon.

"What happened on that trip?"

Sky laughed.

"What do you want to know love: the nightmare attack, or the miracle that Brandon and Pit are friend now?"

"Both please," The guys and anamists then went on to tell the story. Stella grabbed her guys.

"I just so glad you two are friend now!" She gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss. He then scratched Pit's ears.

"So are we Stella. So are we,"

_In the next episode of Winx Club, the anamists strangely receive a letter inviting them to a royal wedding. It is revealed that it is the wedding of Elise's older cousin, one of the few members of family that encouraged her transformation, Princess Selenia. Elise, though honored to be the Maid of Honor, is hurt that her cousin is marrying someone she's never met. As it turns out, the groom is actually the alpha's favorite childhood babysitter. But soon, the gang notices that Elise shows signs of resentment towards the groom. Is it jealousy like Stella believes? Or Elise about to uncover the truth about the 'groom'?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Winx Club**

_In the last episode, the specialist recruit the anamists for a training mission in the mountains. When Pit and Brandon, who still cannot get along, are captured by the enemy, the put aside their differences to escape. Along the way to the team, Brandon saves Pit from a hunter's trap and Pit in turn manages to transform into a Phoenix to protect Brandon from the nightmares. By the end of the trip, Stella is happy to see the two are finally friends._

_Ch 13: Wedding Bells? Part 1_

"Checkmate," Elise proclaimed as she snatched Timmy's king. Sky chuckled.

"Timmy, face it: we are never going to beat Elise at chess,"

"I'm optimistic,"

Elise rolled on the floor in laughter.

The specialist and Winx had been given the day off for their efforts to stop Diethro. As a treat, the all went down to the lake to have picnic and a swim. Timmy, however, saw it as an opportunity to challenge Elise again to chess, only to have his butt thoroughly whooped. While Sky and Elise continued to laugh, Bloom caught the king's eye. Sneaking up quietly on the fairy, Sky grabbed Bloom by the waist. The redhead gave a sudden jerk, sending both into the water. While Sky was laughing his head off,Bloom gave a sour look. As revenge, she tackled the blonde into deeper water. Sky was not amused and kissed her deeply as payment. Once they got out of the water, Elise dried them off.

"Very graceful guys,"

"Oh be quite," Bloom muttered. Ms. Fairagonda suddenly appeared.

"Hello Winx, specialist, and anamists. I have a message addressed to Flora and Bloom's room," Flora and Helia walked over to the headmistress.

"Actually, it's address to Elise,"

That basically caught everyone's attention, especially Elise's.

"To me?"

Elise took control of the letter and brought it to her. She began reading aloud.

"Dear, Ms. Elise Symara, we are please to inform you that you are invited to the royal wedding of Prince Walter Relyous and... MY COUSIN?!"

"You have a cousin?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, and I can't believe my favorite is getting married without telling me in person. Thanks a lot Selenia,"

"So how is she different from the rest of your family?" Riven asked.

"Selenia helped me escape the night I was turned into an anamist. My aunt and uncle also stood by my decision. She means a lot to me. So on that note, WE'RE GOING TO A WEDDING!"

*The Kingdom of Crysilus*

"Elise, this place is beautiful!" Flora screamed as she saw the deep forest and clear waters.

"I know. This was my favorite place to visit when I was little,"

"Incoming village!" Link announced.

The village was made with a gem like structure from the buildings and statues, even the streets and carriages were crystal like.

"This is too cool!" Musa exclaimed while holding Celeste up to see.

"Wait till you guys see the castle," Elise said.

She was not joking. The castle was the crown jewel of the kingdom. It was the same structure as Domino's castle. Only difference was, well learn the lesson of the village. The carriage was halted by the captain of the guards.

"Name and rank,"

"Elise Symara, royal guardian of Princess Bloom of Domino, leader of the army of dreams under Lady Cyla, and cousin of the bride. Hello Bruno,"

"You know I was teasing you. Pay back for all those pranks. You look good in fur,"

"Thank you and let it go, I was 6,"

"The princess awaits you in the east wing balcony. I believe it was your special place growing up?"

"Thank you Bruno," The carriage kept moving, Bloom looked at her guardian.

"What was that about?"

"Old friendship. Come on, I'll show you my favorite place!"

Elise led the group up the twisting and turning corridors of the palace. Eventually, they came upon a balcony. Standing there was a girl about year older than the girls and and looked exactly like an older version of human Elise. She turned and smiled brightly.

"Elise! It's so good to see you little cousin!" She opened her arms and Elise jumped happily in them.

"It's good to see you too Selenia! But how can you do this to me? Why couldn't you tell me in person you were getting married?"

"I'm sorry but I had help plan the wedding. Besides, what would I do with out my Maid of Honor?"

"Wait... I'm the Maid of Honor!"

"Of course you are!"

"Thank you so much Selenia! But I'm still upset that marrying some guy I've never met before. When did you even meet this Prince, whatever his name is?"

"Elise, Prince Walter Relyous is Riley,"

"Riley? As in the Riley? The greatest babysitter in the entire known universe Riley!"

"You tell me, he was your babysitter,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS HIM!? I WOULDN'T HAVE BARKED AT YOU LIKE THAT!"

"It was a surprise. So who are your friends?"

"Selenia, you know my fellow anamists. Meet the Winx and their specialist boyfriends. Musa and her boyfriend Riven; Aisha and her boyfriend Nabu; Princess Stella of Solaria and her boyfriend Brandon; Tecna and her boyfriend Timmy; Flora and her boyfriend Helia; and finally, my Winx, Princess Bloom of Domino and her fiancé King Sky of Eraklyon,"

"It's an honor to meet all of you. I've heard so much about your amazing feats!" She curtsy.

"We're happy to be here!" Bloom said while offering her own curtsy. The door suddenly opened to reveal a tall, handsome young man with black hair and golden eyes. Elise became even more excited.

"Riley! It's so good to see you! It's me, Elise!" The prince gave her the cold shoulder.

"Oh, uh, good for you. Honey, lets go," Elise was hurt as Riley completely ignored her. It was gonna be a long week.

The team, who had been there for a week, was underway with preparations. Musa and Celeste had taken charge of music; Aisha and Luna were commanding the dance floor; Tecna and Lucio were rocking the tech; Stella and Pit were creating the dresses and working on lighting; Flora and Link were creating the floral arrangement; and Bloom and Elise were in charge of the fireworks show. The guys even convinced Saladan to let them do a dragon show for the reception. Everyone was having a blast with their preparations, but Elise couldn't help but sense something was wrong with groom. Riley the entire week ignored her and treated her friends like dirt. It was not like him at all. During a break, Elise showed everyone a cool little ice cream parlor Riley used to sneak her to. While slurping a vanilla milkshake, Elise explained her suspicions to her friends.

"It's like he's a completely different person now! I just don't understand,"

"Maybe the wedding's just getting to him," Sky offered.

"Yeah! Once it's over he'll be the same old guy you remember!" Bloom backed up.

"But Riley was always so... Graceful under pressure. It's not like him to insult people. I mean, Stella, he was acting like a jerk when he said the gowns were overrate and mocked Pit's ability to light them up,"

"I know, but he did have a point about them being a bit flashy," Stella admitted.

"Aisha! What about when he said the ballroom looked like it was designed by 3 year olds?"

"I'll admit that was rude," Luna replied.

"And Flora and Link, he did kill the Sky orchids for fun!"

"Now that made me angry!" Link growled.

"It could have been an accident," Flora quickly retorted.

"To be honest, we've been so caught up practicing for the show, we haven't notice princey's bad attitude," Riven admitted. Suddenly, all the guardian's eyes went up. Elise began growling.

"What is it Elise?" Bloom asked. The wolf only turned and revealed the reason.

On the other side of the road, grinning at them, were their parents. The Winx and specialist shot up, ready for a fight. Riley suddenly appeared and, to Elise's horror and dismay, shook hands with the rulers. He swiftly led them away. The others just stood there with their jaws hung wide open.

"Well this is unexpected," Pit managed to say. Elise began following the groom.

"Elise, what's wrong?" Musa asked.

"Now I know something's up. My parents hated Riley!" Elise ran after them, leaving the others in the dust.

Later that night, Elise began sneaking around the castle for clues, looking for just the tinniest speck that would explain something. Someone, however, saw her.

"Elise?"

"Oh! Riley! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, but what's been up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me all of a sudden! Why?"

"You've been ignoring me all this time and you've been acting demeaning towards my friends,"

"Kiddo, I'm really sorry. I've just been stress is all!" Elise felt a little guilty. How could she act so cruel to poor Riley.

"I'm sorry to Riley. Forgive and forget?"

"Forgiven and forgotten. Come on! I want to show you something!"

Elise followed Riley down the corridor to his room. Before opening it though, he bit into an apple. Elise found this very odd because...

"Riley, aren't you allergic to apples?"

The prince stopped dead in his tracks and started stuttering and mumbling which raised a red flag in Elise's mind. She suddenly caught sight of a shadow,

A shadow of a three head wolf.

Elise turn tail and ran for it but was held in place by a paralysis spell. Riley frowned.

"You've been to much trouble kid. I think I know a good place to put a naughty child like you!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"I already have," With that, Elise was thrown into a nightmare and transported to the deep catacombs of the castle.

_In the next episode, Elise finds herself below the castle as a prisoner. There she finds the real Riley who explains it's a trick to get Selenia to marry someone she doesn't love. Elise and the true groom must race against the clock to stop the wedding. Can Elise's true power get Riley to the alter in time? Or will her beloved cousin marry a fraud?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Read, comment, review!**

_In the last episode of the Winx, Elise receives a surprising letter stating that her cousin is getting married. A little hurt at first, Elise is overjoyed when the groom is actually her old babysitter. Her joy is short lived when the prince acts coldly to both her and her friends, and she begins to have suspicion. The finally straw is when the anamist's parents, who according to Elise hate Riley, arrive and are greater by the groom. Elise then decides to do some snooping and is apprehended by 'Riley', who appears to be working for Diethro. In order to keep her muzzle shut, Elise is sent to the catacombs beneath the castle. Can Elise save her cousin from this fraud?_

_Ch 14: Wedding Bells? Part 2_

On the day of the wedding, Bloom awoke to find Elise missing from her usual spot on the bed. Had she not return last night? Walking out of the room, Bloom decided to look for her friend, only to run straight into Prince Riley.

"Oops, sorry your highness,"

"Whatever,"

"Say have you seen Elise?"

"No. Besides, you should keep those little beasts on a leash from now on. I don't want them ruining my wedding!"

"Excuse me? You have no right to talk about Elise, who idolized you once, like that. Watch your mouth or I will do it for you!" As Bloom stormed off to find her guardian, the 'prince's' eyes followed her.

"Such a beauty. Perhaps I could invade Domino next,"

He walked away to find his master, intent on getting rid of his first wife and marrying the fairy.

Far below the castle, Elise finally managed to break free of her nightmare. Jumping to her feet, she observed the surrounding area. Looks like she was finding her own way out. Suddenly, someone appeared.

It was Riley.

With a roar, Elise pounced on the unsuspecting prince. He cringed in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. His eyes met Elise's.

"Elise? Boy, am I ever glad to see you!" When he tried to pet her, she growled menacingly. He realized what was going on.

"Elise listen. The Riley you saw up there is an imposter that is working for Diethro! They locked me down here so I wouldn't be able to stop them! You parents are also in on it!"

"Prove it!"

Riley smiled.

"Dragons, dragons! High do they soar!" He chanted their old theme. Elise smiled and joined in.

"And sent foe running with a might ROAR! Riley it is you!" She tackled the prince again, only this time, it was a tackle of love. Riley scratch behind the ears of the animal.

"Though this is a touching moment, we have to find a way out of here!"

"You're right! If we don't hurry, Selenia will marry an imposter!"

"Come on then little wolf!"

The two began running as fast as their legs could carry them. After a while, they came upon a small opening of light.

"I'll never be able to climb to that! My love is going to marry someone who doesn't love her!"

Suddenly, the two of them were surrounded by nightmares. Taking out his weapon, Riley and Elise charged at the monster. Once they were finish, they looked at their only escape route and tried to think of something.

"I could fly out and warn Selenia, but she wouldn't believe,"

"My love is doomed to be with someone who will not cherish and adore her!"

Riley slumped to the ground in despair. Elise looked at her friend with realization.

"You really love her," The prince nodded sadly. Elise glared at the escape tunnel.

"I'm sorry so Riley, I wish I could fly you. I wish I was big! I wish I was... A dragon!"

Elise necklace suddenly began glowing as she rose into air, eyes glowing pure sapphire. Her fur harden into scales, her claws and fangs grew long and sharp, her tail dragged along the floor and was given spikes, and her eye turned to slits. The dragon turn to the prince.

"Get on my back," Following orders, the prince mounted the mighty beast.

"Lets go save your bride! oh, and you might want to cover your ears," With a thunderous roar, Elise spread her wings and took to the air.

Back at the castle, the wedding ceremony was underway. As the bride walked down the aisle, the other anamists stood proud and strong. Bloom had found Elise sleeping in gardens that morning and she was now standing proudly with her cousin. Bloom, however, wasn't convinced about 'Elise's' reappearance. Suddenly, the minister asked.

"If there is anyone who objects to this lovely union, speak now or forever hold your peace,"

Suddenly, a booming roar rang sapphires aqua dragon dove from the air and landed in the middle of the aisle. Good thing the ceremony was held at the rooftop gardens. The dragon let out another roar.

"I have a few objections. That man is an impostor!"

Everyone gasped as the prince jumped from the podium.

"That's a lie!"

"No, it isn't!" An identical voice called out. To the guests amazement, another Riley jumped from the back of the dragon. 'Elise' came to the accused Riley's side.

"Team! Don't be fooled! These two are nightmares out to ruin the wedding!"

"Guys, no. I'm the real Elise. Look at her neck, what's missing?" Bloom looked at the wolf claiming to be Elise and saw a crucial piece missing.

"That's a false Elise! She's not even wearing her necklace!" The anamists began growling at the imposters. They both gave a evil glare at the true ones.

"Listen to your prince people!" Elise called to the crowd.

"My people, this monster is Prince Alinea! A greedy and cruel prince from a neighboring kingdom. Through Diethro, he's managed to pose as me to marry my bride to gain control of this kingdom! The royal families of the west are in league with him as well!"

Selenia stared at her relatives.

"Auntie, uncle, is this true?"

"Riley is no good for you Selenia," William spoke.

"We were just looking out for you!"

"Guards! Arrest my aunt and uncle, the impostors, and their guest!"

As the knights surrounded the royals, a shadow transported them back home. Elise grabbed hold of the false prince and removed his disguised. The dragon was suddenly overran with nightmares, one of which was posing as her. Bloom and Riley stood by her side while the others chased the false Riley. After all the nightmares were defeated, the saw the prince escaping. With a whip off her wings, Elise grabbed hold of Alinea and threw him into a cage. Selenia threw her arms around her true love and kissed him.

"I'm so happy that your alright!"

"I wouldn't have missed our wedding. Besides, I had a good companion watching my back," Elise, who had returned to her original form, walked up to them. Selenia hugged her.

"Thank you cousin!"

"You're welcome... Sister,"

Once she was finally released, Elise jumped onto the podium.

"Well what are we waiting for? I believe there's a wedding to be completed!"

Link led the minister, who had been hiding behind him, back to the alter. All the guest returned to their original spots. Before the minister could start over, Elise cut in.

"No offense sir, but for safety reasons, I suggest we skip to the end.

"Right, Prince Rileous..."

"Just Riley sir,"

"Prince Riley, do you take Princes Selenia as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death you part?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Princess Selenia, take Prince Riley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Riley, you may kiss the bride,"

Lifting his new wife's veil, Riley kissed Selenia passionately. The two then ran out to waiting carriage, all the while Elise stared at Bloom and Sky who began to kiss, knowing soon, they would also make those vows.

At the reception, after the cake was served, Musa took the mic.

"All right everyone, listen up! The Maid of Honor will now say a few words for the bride and groom!"

Elise jumped to the podium and began speaking.

"I have to say, it's been awhile since I've been surrounded by high class personas at one of these events. But it was my cousin's call for me to see her that dragged me out of the shadows. Selenia, you're more than my cousin, you're my sister, you're funny, loving, wild, and gave me a home when my family turned their backs on me! I love you sis. Now Riley, you and I have known each other for plenty of years. During my childhood, you took care of me, even though my parents hated you! Riley, you're one of the greatest guys I know and I know you'll make my sister happy. I congratulate both of you!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Elise walked over to Bloom and Sky who were impressed by her words.

"That was a wonderful speech Elise,"

"Thanks Bloom!"

"You do know now you're speaking at our wedding?"

"Of course Sky, but first, I think I could use the Winx's musical talents,"

"Way ahead of you!"

The Winx grabbed their instruments as Elise grabbed the mic again.

"I would like now to sing a song in honor of the newly weds. Selenia, this song is from our childhood and it's for you. My your life be long and happy! Hit it girls!"

Musa played the first notes on the guitar and Elise began singing.

**Da da da da da da**

**da da da da da da**

**da da da da da da**

**Grew up in a small town**

**And rain would fall down**

**I just stare out my window **

**Dreaming of would could**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray.**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**And when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could here me **

**wanted to belong here **

**but something felt so wrong here**

**So I'd pray**

**I would breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!**

**I'll do what it takes **

**till I touch the sky**

**Make a wish**

**take a chance **

**make a change **

**and breakaway!**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**but I won't forget**

**all the ones that I love**

**I've gotta make wish**

**take a chance **

**make a change**

**and breakaway**

**Da da da da da**

**da da da da da**

**da da da da da**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**feel the rush of the ocean **

**get on board a fast train**

**travel on a jet plane**

**far away **

**and break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes **

**till I touch the sky**

**Make a wish**

**take a chance**

**make a change**

**and breakaway **

**out of the darkness **

**and into the sun**

**I won't forget all the ones that I love!**

**Make a wish **

**take a chance**

**make a change**

**and breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred door**

**Each with revolving doors**

**Baby I don't know it'll take me**

**but**

**gotta keep moving on**

**moving on**

**fly away**

**breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**though it's not easy to tell you good-bye**

**I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**make a change**

**and breakaway**

**Out of the darkness **

**and into the sun**

**but I won't forget **

**the place I come from**

**I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And Breakaway**

**Breakaway**

**Breakaway**

Everyone cheered as the bride hugged the wolf.

"Thank you, little sister,"

"You're welcome, now get out of here!"

Giving her one last hug, Selenia and Riley ran to the carriage awaiting them. Before she left, she through the bouquet. Surprisingly, it was Musa who caught it. Celeste grinned.

"Good luck Riven!"

As the rest laughed, Bloom walked to her guardian.

"You did good Elise,"

"Family looks out for one another,"

"I'm proud of you,"

"You know, this is gonna be you pretty soon,"

"And I wouldn't have a better Maid of Honor,"

As fireworks went off, Bloom and Elise shared a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Winx Club**

_In the last episode of the Winx, after being imprisoned in the underground of the castle, Elise found the true Riley and is informed that the imposter plans to marry her cousin to gain control of the kingdom. After trudging through the archives and battling nightmares, Elise sees how much her old friend loves her cousin and, overwhelmed with the power of love and loyalty, Elise transformed into a dragon and flew the prince to his wedding. After smoking out the impostors and revealing their parents were in on it, the wedding is completed with the correct Riley. At the reception, Elise, along with the Winx, sings her and Selenia's special song. Elise realizes she soon will be doing the same for Sky and Bloom._

_Ch 15: Desert Dilemma _

"Okay Lucio, this may hurt,"

"OOWWW! YOU'RE KILLING ME TECNA!"

"Oh be quite ya big baby!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY LINK! OOOWW!"

It was spring break week for the fairies of Alfea and the Winx had decided to spend it on Earth with Bloom's adopted family. Mike and Venesa had decided to escort the girls to a ranch out in the country where they could ride horses and fly without worry. Lucio, however, had been unfortunate to hit an incredibly strong turbulence and thrown into a landing point, also known as a cactus.

"Okay, that was the last needle Lucio,"

"Thanks Tecna," the yellow wolf began licking his injuries.

"Look on the bright side Lucio," Pit encouraged.

"What bright side,"

"You could be your sister right now," Link finished.

Luna, who was a water anamist, wasn't not coping well with the heat and dryness of the ranch. She laid down next to Aisha in the shade of an apple tree.

"It's so hot Aisha,"

"I know Luna, but when we get back, you can take a long, cool dip into the river,"

"That would be nice,"

Suddenly, a loud shree was heard above head. The two girls looked up to see a falcon swooping down on them. It dropped something in the fairy's lap and flew off. Luna looked at Aisha who had opened the scroll the falcon had left.

"What does it say?"

"Trouble! We need to get to my home on Andros! Nightmares are attacking!" Aisha stood up and was about to look for her friends, but was stopped by Luna.

"Wait, isn't Andros a seaside kingdom?"

"Yes,"

"For once, I'm glad to be going on a nightmare raid!"

Two hours later, the gang landed at the steps of Aisha's palace. Luna, however, was already in the water.

"AAhhh. This is nice,"

"Luna! We're here on business not vacation!" Elise yelled. Luna trotted back to the group.

"I can't help it guys, it's a kingdom on the ocean. This is my heaven!" Aisha laughed and picked up the guardian.

"Don't worry, we'll go swimming later,"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"Aisha!" A voice called out. The girls turned to find Aisha's cousin, princess Tresa, waving at them.

"Tresa!" Aisha ran and gave her cousin a huge hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too Aisha! I saw an unfamiliar creature swimming on the surface of the water and I think it may be one of those monsters attacking our home!" Aisha laughed.

"Actually, that was my friend. Luna, come over here!" Luna hopped next to her.

"Tresa, this is my guardian Luna. She's an anamist. Luna this is my cousin Tresa,"

"Nice to meet you Tresa,"

"It's an honor to meet you Luna! I've never seen an anamist in person before!"

"We get that a lot," Lucio said from behind his sister. Luna stood aside.

"These are the other Winx's guardian's: Lucio, my twin brother and Tecna's guardian; Pit, Stella's guardian; Celeste, Musa's guardian; Link, Celeste's older brother and Flora's guardian; and our leader Elise, Bloom's guardian,"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you,"

"Pleasure's all ours!" Celeste chirped. Elise's ears went up along with her nose.

"What is it Elise?" Bloom asked.

"A battle. And the nightmares are winning. This way!"

Elise ran at full speed with her friends trailing her. They then came upon a heroine battle between the forces of Andros and the nightmares on both land and sea. King Terrador was battling courageously against the nightmare leader, but was fading fast, as well as the king's brother, King Neptune.

"DADDY!" Aisha cried as her father was thrown to the ground. Before the creature could strike again, Luna had her fangs sunk gum deep into its back, destroying it instantly. Luna smiled at the king.

"Back up has arrived your highness!"

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"A friend of your daughter's. Winx! Lets kick some butt!"

Needless to say, after the gang joined in, there wasn't much of a fight. After the last one had been destroyed, the warriors cheered for the heroes. Terrador hugged his daughter.

"Aisha! I've missed you so much! Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Luna. She's been protecting me,"

"A water anamist!" Neptune shouted while patting the guardian. "Good choice Aisha!"

Everyone began laughing until an enormous nightmare shot from the water. Luna jumped at it but was thrown against the cliff side. The creature grabbed Aisha's arm and before anyone could stop it, disappeared with her.

"AISHA!" Luna cried helplessly.

"Where did it take her!?" Stella desperately asked Elise. Elise began to search for Aisha's essenes, hoping she was nearby. She was, but Luna would not like the location.

"She's on Nypheria,"

"Isn't that a desert planet?" Link asked.

"Yes,"

"We have to get her back! I don't care if it's desert!" Luna yelled.

"Okay, then lets open a portal,"

While the gang got ready, Elise saw Luna beginning to worry. Luna had been her first friend growing up and she hated seeing her this way.

"Luna, a little trick for your powers," Elise raised her paw and water appeared from nowhere.

"How'd you do that!?"

"Learn to draw water from all around you,"

The girl soon flew over the barren planet of Nypheria. Elise flew close by Luna, knowing the dryness and heat could easily cause her to faint. Luna dove suddenly.

"She's this way!"

When the group landed, Luna looked on the verge of collapse. However, she braved through it for Aisha.

"This way!"

Celeste ran next to Elise.

"Hey Cap," Celeste said, using Elise's nickname. "Luna isn't looking too good,"

"She's a water anamist Celeste, she's not used to this kind of heat and dryness. It's not healthy for her,"

Luna stopped suddenly in a gorge. She then collapsed.

"Luna!" Link cried, running up to his teammate. Elise drew what little water she could from the air and gave it to Luna. She cough and stood up.

"We better hurry. Where's Aisha Luna?"

"They're keeping her from water, in the cave,"

Elise stepped into the gorge and let out a long howl to let them know they were there. 15 nightmares shot out and the Winx and guardians charged into battle.

"Flora! Luna! Get Aisha! Link, cover them!" Elise ordered.

Following orders, Link blocked the cave entrance while Flora and Luna found Aisha in a net hanging above spikes.

"Aisha!" Luna cried.

"Guys! Be careful, the floor's enchanted! Spikes will shoot up!"

Flora created a vine net under Aisha while Luna flew up to the rope and started gnawing on it. Once Aisha was down, the 3 joined in the battle. Luna took to the air and fought as many as she. Her lack of water made her feel faint-ish. Eventually, a nightmare launched her into the side of the gorge and she could not stand.

"LUNA!" Aisha cried to the unconscious wolf.

_"I can't do it, I'm not strong enough,"_ Luna thought to herself.

_"Luna?" _A familiar voice asked her.

_"Lady Cyla?" _

_"Are you awake?"_

Luna's eyes shot open. She took to the air like a bullet and was enveloped in light, her eyes glowing hazel. The fur on the upper half of her body turned to feathers, along with her upper paws turning to talons. Her muzzle curved into a beak and she grew a lion's tail. The Gryphon landed and let out a screech, throwing herself at the nightmares. The other anamists landed on the ledge above the cave.

"Shouldn't we be helping her?" Pit asked, eyeing the newly transformed guardian.

"Luna's got this," Lucio stated, not wanting to get in the way of his ferocious sister.

"Hey, Elise, I know what a Gryphon is, but can you tell us more about them?" Celeste asked the Alpha.

"A gryphon is an eagle, lion hybrid native to heated and or dry climates, such as tundras, savannas, and, yes, deserts,"

"It's a good that's Luna's transformation then," Pit added. A nightmare screech as its wings were torn off and was sent sailing over the perch the anamist sat on.

"Gryphons are also famous for their vicious and aggressive nature,"

"No joke," Lucio gulped.

The girls had even stop fighting at this point. Needless to say, there wasn't much left in little time. After the last one had been torn to shreds, Luna reverted back to her original form. She looked quite confused.

"What happened?"

A few hours later, after explaining to Luna about her, ugh, outburst, she was curled up next to Aisha, while she gently stroked her fur.

"You were brave going into the desert like that Luna,"

"I'd go through a lava field for you Aisha,"

"Everyone! In the living room!" Elise called out.

The gang all gathered together. Elise stood in the center of the room.

"Okay, I think I finally understand the transformation,"

"Then tell us!" Tecna insisted.

"I've noticed that these transformations only occur when we feel intense emotions. It's also when we've faced problems from our past or things we're scared of. Link transformed when he proved he cares more for Flora than anyone else,"

Flora smiled and hugged her guardian.

"Lucio was the next to transformed when he faced his abusive past and protected Tecna,"

Lucio dropped his head a little, but was given a smile of assurance from Tecna.

"Celeste transformed when she realized that Musa would always be there for her,"

Celeste jumped into Musa's lap with a laugh.

"I transformed when I realized how much Riley truly loved my cousin. And finally, Luna, after facing her fear of the desert, changed as well,"

"Makes sense," Bloom admitted. "And it's also a testament to our friendship,"

Everyone let out a cheer of agreement as the sun settled beneath the horizon.

_In the next episode, it's Musa and Riven's anniversary, and Celeste tries to create the perfect romantic dinner. However, nightmares crash the party, and Celeste tries to keep it a secret. Can Celeste hold off the nightmares long enough for Riven and Musa's to enjoy their anniversary?_


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Winx Club**

_In the last episode of the Winx, the girls and their guardians take a well deserved vacation to a ranch on earth. While Luna is distressed by the searing heat and dryness, a letter arrives for Aisha, asking her to return to Andros and defend it from nightmares on the attack. After arriving, Luna is cheerful to be in a land filled with water, but her joy is short lived as a nightmare kidnaps Aisha and takes her to a nearby desert planet. Fearing more the thought of loosing her friend than the desert, Luna leads the search party to her prison. After freeing Aisha, Luna is knocked out but reawakens as a gryphon thanks to Cyla. Once Luna viciously handles the nightmares, the girls return home and are informed by Elise of their transformation._

_Ch 17: Anniversary Adversaries_

"You should have told me!"

"I didn't have to! You're making a big deal out of nothing, "

"No, you're making nothing out of a big deal!"

"Celeste, it's just my anniversary with Riven,"

"And that's not a big deal Musa?"

Musa groaned at Celeste's excitement. It was the anniversary of when she and Riven had first kissed and Stella had been kind enough to inform her guardian of that. Celeste was now placing upon herself to plan the date.

"No is not an answer Musa. I'll be creating your date with the other anamists!"

"What are you dragging us into this time Celeste?" Elise asked as she and the other guardians walked in.

"It's my anniversary with Riven and she wants your help to create the scenery,"

"Oh happy anniversary Musa!" Luna replied cheerfully.

"We'd be happy to help! I even know the perfect spot! Follow me guys!" Lucio chanted as he, his sister, and Pit ran out. Link chuckled.

"So sis, you gonna cook for this event?"

"You know it,"

"Musa, let her do it,"

"Why?"

"Celeste is an awesome cook," Elise barked.

"Okay, I give in. I'll call Riven and tell him to meet me here,"

"ALL RIGHT!" Celeste howled happily as she raced to over see the decoration of the date setting.

A few hours later, Celeste led the young couple to the table the others had slaved over all day to perfect. Thanks to Link, a rose garden had sprung up around it, the bushes high enough to give total privacy to anyone in its shade. Luna had created a wonderful little koi pond which Roxie had filled with two picese fish, to symbolize the balance in the two's relationship. Lucio had made sure to drive off all bad weather and Pit had made a beautiful starry night. To top it off, Elise had set up an array of light in the form of hearts all around the table, nonflammable of course.

"Celeste, this is amazing!" Musa exclaimed, hugging the guardian.

"It's what I do," Riven scratch the wolf's head.

"Not bad runt, not bad at all,"

The two sat down, still mesmerized by the scenery. For the first part of the date, everything went smoothly. Celeste brought out their salads and the two lovers discussed funny stories about their time together. Celeste then brought out their main course.

"E per la signora e signore, ho la specialità della casa: il spaghetti and meatballs!"

Celeste uncovered the tray to reveal one plate of the pasta for two. Musa smiled at Celeste.

"For a little girl, you know romance pretty well,"

"Elise helped. Now what is dinner, without music?"

Drawing on her new Alicorn powers, Celeste casted a spell and a violin began playing soft candlelight music. She bowed.

"A little something I whipped up, enjoy!"

From a distance, Celeste watched as the two dined on the pasta. There came a time when a particularly long strand became tangled on both forks, drawing the two into a kiss, which lasted about 5 minutes. Celeste sighed happily.

"This is perfect! Nothing could go wrong now!" Of course, the universe had to prove her wrong and send a distraction. Celeste raised her muzzle to the wind and smelled an all too familiar scent.

"Nightmares! Why now?!"

Celeste knew the smart thing to do was tell Musa and gather the others. But she was having such a good time! Celeste couldn't ruin it. Besides, a 100 nightmares wouldn't be able to defeat her in Alicorn form, so what would it hurt if she went by herself. She could even be back in time to serve desert! Making up her mind, she silently took to the air in the direction of the monsters. Once she was out of range, she began her mantra.

"Musa is with me, Musa is with me, Musa is with me!"

Celeste transformed into the stunning winged, horned mare and charge at the monster. There were many more than Celeste had anticipated. There were at least a thousand, maybe more. Felling her anger boil, she easily destroyed a hundered monsters in one shot. Again and again she fired, but the more she brought down, the more that replaced. Eventually, Celeste felt the agonizing pain of a nightmare sinking its teeth into the sensitive flesh of her hind leg. She bucked it off and landed. She was limping now, not good.

"I can handle this!" she said to herself

"I can handle this! I... Can't handle this. I need help,"

Still unwilling to break Musa's date, she called for the next best person.

_"Elise, I need your help!"_

_"Celeste, what's wrong?"_

_"Nightmares. A lot of them! A thousand, probably more! I can't handle this on my own!"_

_"Well the other Winx are out. I'll round up the others and Musa and..."_

_"No! Don't let Musa know about this. Just hurry!"_

_"Ok, I'm on my way!"_

Within 5 minutes, the other guardians, all transformed, arrived and slaughtered the remaining monsters. Returning to their true forms, Elise looked over Celeste._  
_

"That was a nasty bite you took. Lets get that fixed up!"

"No, one last thing I have to do,"

Flying back to the date, Celeste was relieved to see that Musa and Riven had just finished the entrée. Grabbing the desert, and fixing herself up, Celeste waltzed to them.

"For our final meal of the evening, let us enjoy our scrumptious triple fudge chocolate cake!"

Celeste unvaled the masterpiece, which was topped with Elise's signature whipped cream. Bowing once more, she hurried back to the entrance when Musa stopped her.

"Celeste?"

"Oui Madém?"

"Why are you limping,"

Busted. How could she have forgotten about her limp!?

"It's nothing, I just tripped,"

Musa got up from her chair and walked over to her. Bending down, Musa was horrified as she saw the horrendous bite wound.

"Celeste! What happened to you!?"

"Would you believe a bear did it?"

"Celeste, what happened? I want the truth!"

After wrapping desert (Riven's orders) the two carried Celeste home, where she explained the encounter with the nightmares.

"Celeste, why didn't you tell me!?"

"I couldn't break your date! You were having so much fun!"

"Yes, but what would I have done if I had lost you!?"

"I'm sorry Musa, I won't do it again,"

"Well you're officially grounded, but I'm glad your safe," With a hug, the music fairy left to find her boyfriend, leaving Celeste alone with her Alpha.

"That was a risky move you pulled tonight. You could've been killed!"

"I know, I overestimated myself and underestimated my opponent. I'll never do it again,"

"Keep your chin up. Your heart was in the right place. Just don't try it again," Elise then turned off the lights and left the youngest anamist to recover.

_In the next episode of the Winx, Timmy and Lucio take a new understanding of the phrase, 'walking a mile in another person's shoes' when an experiment gone horribly wrong leaves them in each other's body. Now Lucio must learn to act like a human again and Timmy must learn to control Lucio's power until Elise can create a transfer potion. Can the group survive this swapped personality crisis?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey folks! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been stuck with ideas! I was actually looking into the My Little Pony episode you say resembles my wedding chapter and you're right! It does look a lot like it! Then I came across a song that gave me the idea for this chapter! I'd like to thank the composer of this song! Anyway I don't own Winx Club. Read, comment, review! I don't own the song either**

_In the last episode of the Winx, Riven and Musa celebrated their anniversary, compliments of Celeste. But when Nightmares suddenly appeared, instead of gathering the others, Celeste decides to handle it herself as to not disturb Riven and Musa. However, even in her Alicorn form, Celeste finds herself overwhelmed. Admitting defeat, the young guardian called on her friends. In the end, her visible injuries give her away to Musa who explains to her that she couldn't bare to loose her._

**Ch 18: Swing, Tavi, Swing!**

"So remind me what we're doing again Timmy,"

"Well Lucio, ever since Diethro returned, Alfea's been experiencing constant blackouts. You, however, posses a more pure type electricity, due to it being mixed in with magic. I believe if I can tap into a bit of it, I can then project the molecular structure of the negative ions and immunize them!"

"In English professor,"

"He's gonna take your un-changeable electricity and transfer it into the power system," Elise explained to the yellow wolf.

"Why didn't you just say it like that Timmy?"

"Not as scientific,"

Timmy had recruited the two for the special mission for specific reasons. Elise because she had a understanding of the science due to all her studying and Lucio for obvious reasons. Timmy had his girlfriend's guardian connected to a small metallic chamber to contain his electrical essence. He was taking a big risk. He knew if anything bad happened to Lucio, he'd have to take it up with Tecna.

"So you truly believe you can transfer Lucio's immunity to the electrical system?"

"I do hope so Elise,"

Timmy returned to his computer to search for a piece of electricity to remove.

"Now Lucio, you may feel a little weak because I'm removing a bit of your power, but you should regenerate,"

"Roger Captain Brainiac!"

"Okay, lets see. No not strong enough. Too close to the brain. Ah! There's an exceptional piece that will do in your chest,"

"Really? Where?"

"It's a little close too your chest for my liking but you should be fine. Lets get going!"

"Wait! Near my heart!" Lucio panic, realizing what he was taking about.

"TIMMY STOP!" Elise screamed as she jumped on Lucio and threw him in panic to Timmy. The two stumbled back until they hit the wall, knocking a potion off the shelf. When the vial broke, there was a small explosion, gaining the attention of the remaining Winx and specialist. Tecna rushed in first, quickly followed by Bloom and Sky.

"What happened?" Bloom asked while dusting off Elise.

"Major crisis averted," the wolf replied while coughing out dust.

"Lucio! Timmy! Are you two alright!?" Tecna asked while picking up Lucio and awakening her boyfriend.

"Lucio! Say something!"

"Okay Tecna. I'm over here," Timmy said strangely.

"Timmy! I'm glad you're alright!"

"Tecna I'm down here!" Lucio moaned out.

"What are you talking about Lucio?"

"He's not Lucio, I am!" Timmy blurted out.

Suddenly, Elise realized what had happened.

"Oh no,"

The two boys looked at each other. Then came the screaming.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY!?" "Lucio" asked in a scream.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" "Timmy" yelled back.

"Wait, you two..." Tecna began.

"Switched bodies apparently," Elise finished while jumping to the floor. "I forgot Link and Flora were working on a personality swap in here before us,"

"So what do we do?" Sky asked the wise wolf.

"Call the others,"

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the main room for a meeting. After explaining what had happened, and Musa slapping Riven in the back of the head for laughing, Timmy ran up to Link and Flora, tripping due to his inexperience with four legs.

"You two can reverse this right!? I can't handle running on four legs! It's tougher than it looks!"

"HEY! Two legs aren't exactly a cake walk for me either pal!" Lucio yelled in replied while leaning on Tecna for support.

"I'm sure we can figure this out Timmy," Flora reassured him.

"But reversing potions is tricky," Link added.

"No it won't do to wait. The potion could become permanent over a time period," Elise explained.

"I could be a human forever!" Lucio nearly fainted.

"Calmed down Lucio. With the spell book, I can probably have a potion ready by tomorrow night,"

"TOMORROW!" They both screamed.

"Links's correct. Reversing potions is tricky. Without proper and careful calculations, you could end up toads,"

They gulped.

"Then it's settled," Stella said.

"Ya, while Elise finishes the potion, you two try to act natural," Riven said.

"We'll take Lucio back to Red Fountain with us and explain to Saladin what happened," Brandon started.

"Timmy, you're gonna have to stay here so the guardians can teach how to walk," Helia joked to the amusement of the others.

"Ha ha, very funny," Timmy grumbled as he leaned against Luna. The water guardian gave a painful yip, sending the yellow wolf into Pit, who's fur suddenly blew up and then fainted.

"Oi!" Pit said while sprawled out on the ground.

"Timmy! What happened?!" Aisha asked as she picked up Luna and Brandon tried to wake up the black wolf.

"I don't know!"

"Great! It's like when Lucio first became an anamist!" Celeste groaned from Musa's lap.

"Right, I couldn't control my powers back then!"

"Well how did you learn!?" Timmy asked desperately.

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago,"

"Wonderful! We have to go through this again?" Link groaned, recalling all the times Lucio had shocked him in their early days as anamists.

"Not for long," Elise assured, "Just until I can reverse the effects,"

"You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't launched Lucio at me during the extraction! Why did you even do it?!" Timmy growled at the alpha.

"Not important now. You'll have to sleep in the main room tonight to avoid shocking anyone. I'll stay up and work on the counter potion,"

Timmy and Lucio sighed. They were in for a long night.

The next morning, after the guys had dropped off Lucio, he had tried in vain to teach Timmy to control his power.

"I GIVE UP!" Timmy finally cried as her scorched a pillow. Lucio, who was used to electricity, sat next to the wolf.

"You'll get it eventually. I mean, I did,"

"Boys! You'll be glad to know the potion should be ready in two hours," Elise announced.

"THANK HEAVENS!" They both cried. Suddenly, Celeste, Musa, and Tecna walked in. Musa was carrying a small MP3.

"Hey guys!" Celeste cheered. "Guess what we found!"

"What?" They both asked.

"A musical essence," Musa answered.

"A what?" Lucio asked.

"A musical essence is a form of magic that captures music that is crucial to development of someone,"

"We found it in your room Lucio," Celeste explain.

"Really? Well play it!"

Musa hit the play button and a bouncy piano melody began playing. Celeste and Lucio smiled brightly.

"SWING TAVI, SWING!" They both cheered. The girls looked at the two in confusion. Timmy, however, went rigid. His eyes, well Lucio's eyes, began glowing yellow. Celeste then noticed she could touch him and not be shocked. Lucio then had a face of realization.

"Of course!"

He grabbed the MP3 and paused the music. Timmy snapped out of it, immediately shocking Celeste who jumped into Musa's arms.

"This is it! This is how I learned to control my powers!"

"That song helped you?" Tecna asked skeptically.

"Not just helped. The song completely taught Lucio how to control the electricity in his body!"

"I'd follow the rhythm and eventually, I learned how to control it! Celeste, toss me those goggles," the she wolf tossed a pair of azure goggles to her old friend, who proceeded to place them on Timmy.

"Okay, now for the music," He plugged in a pair of earbuds and placed them on the wolf, along with a few other wires. Jumping into the chair, Lucio typed something on the computer and a blank spaced appeared. He hit play.

"Here we go!" The others gathered around the screen as the music started. "Lucio" was sitting at a café when monsters came from nowhere, attacking everything in sight. Suddenly, the music slowed as one of them headed straight for the wolf. As time seemed to slow, he brought his paws to specific areas on the table.

**If it's groove you're looking for,**

**then you've come to the right place**

Just as the creature made a move for his throat, "Lucio" jerked the table up, launching away the attack. He suddenly went on the offensive to the beat of the song.

**Oh Octavia can't you see,**

**Classical is not the type for me**

**Now don't you look the other way,**

**cause this music's here to stay**

**Now wipe that grin right off your face**

**Cause it'll all be gone when you step into this place**

At this point, the monster, which they assumed was a nightmare, called in another which flew straight for him. Expertly, he dodged by moving his head, bit the attacker's leg, and tried to locked jaws on his throat as they did their deadly dance.

**So put down that cello and go grab the bass, cause we're swingin'**

**here tonight, this ain't no fancy music place.**

**You just gotta let it go, from everything that tells you no**

**Even if this is not your type of show, your type of show.**

"Lucio" suddenly sliced at the nightmare and killed it. Musa was starting to really get into the song along with Celeste.

**Now maybe you've learned a thing or two,**

**about how fast those feet can groove**

**Now c'mon just take a chance,**

**these beats will put you in a trance**

Suddenly, a pack of nightmares surrounded Timmy. He began gracefully attacking them, not once loosing the beat.

**Now these things you just can't forget,**

**it would only bring regret**

**but there's one thing you must know**

**we can't stop this crowd from stomping on this floor**

**So put down that cello and go grab the bass, cause we're swingin'**

**here tonight, this ain't no fancy music place.**

**You just gotta let it go, from everything that tells you no**

**Even if this is not your type of show, your type of show.**

The leader appeared and challenged Timmy, but he stood no chance. Timmy was a machine and ruthlessly pounded him to the beat, forming an electric ring around him as he did so.

**So put down that cello and go grab the bass, cause we're swingin'**

**here tonight, this ain't no fancy music place.**

**You just gotta let it go, from everything that tells you no**

**Even if this is not your type of show, your type of show, just let it go.**

On the last note, Timmy let out a huge wave of electricity, devastating the monsters in an instant. Lucio then removed the goggles and proceeded to laugh at his expression.

"What.. What was that?"

"That, my dear friend, was an enchanted song Cyla composed for me to teach me to be at one with my powers,"

"That was incredible! I felt at one with electricity! I felt it as it pushed me through the dance! Did you see me!?"

Celeste laughed all of a sudden. It was then Timmy realized that he had grabbed her yet not shocked her.

"I can control it!"

"That's the power of music!" Musa announced as she high fived her guardian. Timmy suddenly frowned and turned to Lucio.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For almost getting you killed! I realized that electricity I was trying to remove was your life force! If Elise hadn't stopped me, I would have killed you!"

"Yes you would have,"

"Why aren't you mad, and why didn't you tell me!?"

"I don't believe in holding grudges. Your heart was in the right place and I didn't want you to feel guilty,"

"I'm glad we agree," Elise said while entering the room with a vial. "Potion's ready,"

They raced over and drank it. In an instant, they were back to normal.

"I'M ME!" They both cheered. Tecna ran over and hugged Lucio and kissed Timmy.

"I'm glad," Lucio jumped on Timmy's shoulder.

"Come on! We've got work to finish!"

Just as they were the day before, Timmy extracted a piece of electricity from Lucio's legs. The collage for fairy glowed brighter than ever.

"WE DID IT!" Lucio cheered while high fiving Timmy.

"We sure did,"

_In the next episode of Winx Club, Helia and Link become lost in Nymphea forest and must depend on each other for survival. Along the way, Helia realizes Link keeps a lot of his heart locked up from everyone except Flora. Can Helia teach Link to let the past go? And can Link get his friend out alive?_


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Winx Club. Read, comment, review!**

_In the last episode of Winx, during an experiment to solve Alfea's electrical problem, Timmy and Lucio accidentally break a potion vial of Flora and Link's and end up switching bodies. After Elise assures them she could fix it, Timmy finds himself unable to control Lucio's electrical abilities and is forced to sleep in the main room. The next day, Celeste and Musa discover a musical essence in Lucio's room, which turns out to be a song composed solely to teach Lucio to control his powers. After listening to the song, Timmy manages to grab hold of the powers and Elise then returns them to normal. After realizing his experiment would have killed Lucio, Timmy proceeds with the project more carefully._

**Ch 18: A Forest Guarded Heart**

"Thanks for helping me out with this Helia. I couldn't risk Flora coming in here with me,"

"Anytime Link! I just want to know what we're looking for,"

It was early in the afternoon and Link and Helia were trekking deep into a jungle planet called Rimonia. The green anamist had recruited the specialist for this specific mission but had yet to inform him why he didn't take Flora or what the mission was exactly. But Helia trusted Link and followed onward.

"We're looking for the heart of this jungle. You may not see it, but this planet's life is slowly being drained out,"

"How do you know that?"

"Lady Cyla sent me a dream vision. Take a look. See these black mushrooms?"

Helia nodded in reply.

"They're called Black Fire, and they only grow on my home planet, Aurora. Black Fire may seem harmless, but it's a parasite! Its long roots work their way into the system of trees and well... Look what happens,"

Helia bent over and was horrified to see the bright red color of the root tunnels Link was showing him. No wonder the mushroom was called Black Fire.

"The day I was kidnapped, my father had transmitted this parasite into the forest near Alfea, knowing I would sense it,"

"And walk straight into a trap,"

"Exactly! Now I was able to remove the infestation thanks in part to my power and the fact the infestation hadn't been there for long. However, judging by the rate of deforestation and the conditions of the elder trees, I can calculate that this infestation has been going on for months,"

"Can't you use your magic to stop it? Like you did at Alfea!"

"Like I said, my being able to remove that had been warped due to the infancy of the infestation. I'm not strong enough to remove an attack this sever!"

"Then why can't Flora help you?"

"Her powers are useless here. The energy force negates it,"

"Then what are we doing here? And what exactly is 'the heart of the jungle'?"

"Every jungle and forest begins with a single tree, who's seeds are planted and grow around it and follow the cycle for decades. That first tree is known as the heart of the jungle or forest depending where you are. It's usually found in the center of the forest or jungle,"

"How is that gonna save this place?"

"The entire jungle is connected through that one tree. I, alone, am not strong enough to stop the infestation, but if I can transfer enough of my magic into the tree, it may eradicate the mushrooms or decimate them enough for nature to take its course,"

"That's a pretty depending if,"

"You don't think I know that?"

As the two boys continued onward, Link explained that by following the eldest roots, they could find the heart of the jungle. Throughout the day, Helia became more aware of Links's behavior and appearance. Link was better built than the other anamists, and he seemed to be at one with the plants. Then, something caught the dark haired boy's eye.

"Hey Link, I've never noticed that scar on your stomach. What happened there?"

"Scar? What scar?" Link said in bewilderment. Taking a glance at his stomach, the anamist realized what the specialist was referring to and cursed softly.

"Ugh nothing, just an nightmare accident,"

Helia could tell he was lying. There was no way a nightmare could give Link a scar that size.

"Link, you can trust me,"

"JUST DROP IT!" Link screamed. Helia saw the pain in his eyes. He knew the anamist had something locked up and it had to be let out.

"Link, tell me. You can't keep it locked up forever,"

Link looked up at the specialist with a broken expression.

"I was 10. A neighboring royal family had just visited our kingdom. Their king was bragging about everything his son could do: hunt, ride, and track. Then my father had me show off my archery skills to shut up the king. I was the best archer in the kingdom at the time and I hit 3 perfect bulls-eyes without even trying. This angered the prince. He was envious of what I could do with a bow. Then... he challenged me to a competition. The winner would be named master bowman. I knew he wouldn't play fair, but I didn't even see what would come of this,"

Suddenly, light flashed past Helia's eyes. Then he saw a boy wearing a gilded crown whom he recognized from the Palace of Destiny as human Link. There was another boy whom he assumed was the rival prince. They were both armed with arrows and there was a large crowd behind them.

"Archers! To your mark!" A voice cried.

Link brought his bow up and took aim, but Helia saw what the other was doing. Before anyone knew what had happened, the other prince shot an arrow and deeply slashed Link in the side of his stomach. Link collapsed and wailed in agony. Helia then saw human Celeste run to her brother's side.

"LINK!"

"Celeste... Healers... Please,"

"CELESTE! STAY PUT!" A familiar voice commanded. Helia easily recognized their father, the man that nearly killed his Flora.

"LINK! GET UP AND SHOOT YOUR ARROW AT ONCE!"

"Father! He's hurt! Have you no heart?!"

"SILENCE YOU SORRY EXCUS FOR A PRINCESS! IF HE CANNOT, THEN LET HIM DIE IN SHAME!"

The king stormed off, forcing all the healers to ignore the dying boy. Helia had never known this type of cruelty existed. Suddenly, a doe appeared from the woods and walked to them. Sniffing Link's blood, it gently pulled him on her back and bolted into the forest with Celeste desperately trying to keep up.

He was suddenly pulled back into the present. Link's head was hung in shame.

"That doe, she brought me to an old shaman and healer deep within the woods. The next thing I knew, I was healed. He told me the forest had willed me to live and that I was the one to be its voice. After that, I could hear the forest, feel its pain, and ultimately, it made me who I am. I wouldn't be here without it,"

"So that's why you protect nature with such passion,"

"Nature had always protected me, so now it's my turn to protect it,"

Helia suddenly gained a deeper respect for Link. He knew the anamist was strong, but never imagined how strong. The way Link felt about nature, it was sorta the way Helia felt about Flora. She was his life, his reason for living, without her, he was nothing. The same was for Link with nature. Link suddenly stopped as Helia realized they had been moving. He softly growled.

"We're here,"

Helia was amazed to see the enormous tree before him. It was the size of Red Fountain and bore strange looking fruit. Looking up, the specialist saw nightmares circling the tree. The two made quick work of them and proceeded to the base of the tree. Link placed his paw on the trunk.

"Here goes nothing,"

He suddenly transformed into a Pegasus and began draining his powers into the tree. Suddenly, he lost focus and stumbled back.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! Come on Link! You're the Voice of Nature!"

Encouraged by this, the brave pegasus tried once more. His eyes glowed emerald and Helia saw the energy flowing through the roots. Throughout the forest, the black fire died. When it was over, Link returned to his true form and collapsed into Helia. The specialist noticed that the wolf's scar was gone.

_"I guess this is nature's way of thanking you Link,"_ Helia thought to himself.

On their way back to Alfea, Helia never disturbed Link's rest. He had earned it. He also never stop thinking about he and Link had grown closer on this mission. Perhaps now, Link could lend him a bit of his courage to help him do something he had been meaning to do for awhile.

_In the next episode of the Winx, the gang travels to Solaria for the annual Summer Solstice Festival. Though everyone is excited, Stella notices that her father doesn't seem to trust Pit. When the sun staff, an ancient artifact that can raise the sun on the solstice is stolen, Stella's father immediately blames Pit. In order to prove his worth, Pit attempts to do something he has never tried before, nor has anyone else: Move the celestial bodies on his own. Will Pit be able to bring forth the solstice? Or will he die a fiery death?" _


End file.
